Harry Potter and the Sixth Hogwarts Year
by VieMagique
Summary: please R&R. Harry and friends are in his sixth year, and MANY things are a LOT different in Harry's life. Some are:his parents are alive as well as Sirius, he has more magical powers than ever before,and...well, read to find out!HP-GW,RW-HG,L-J.rr please!
1. Letter to Dumbledore

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter characters like JKR does, I'd be  
rich. Sadly, I am not. (*Sniff*)  
  
A/N: The disclaimer above applies to the entire story.  
  
Through the Veil  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry strolled over to his window, in the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive, located in Little Whinging, Surrey. He thrust open the curtains to let in some light, and lifted the window, hoping that even the tiniest of breezes would soar through. The morning light spilled through the windowpane, illuminating the room in its entirety. Still, no breeze. Hedwig, perched in her cage, stood sleeping soundly. Not even the extreme brightness of the morning's light could wake her.  
  
Harry walked back to his bed, and collapsed on it. He had wanted to use Hedwig to send a letter to Sirius, his godfather.  
  
"He is gone," Harry couldn't help telling himself over and over. "Stop thinking about it."  
  
But, the truth was, Harry could not stop thinking of that night a few weeks ago when Sirius had fallen through that veil. He also thought constantly of the prophecy, the one that Dumbledoor's pensive had shown Professor Trelawney giving.  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES."  
  
The words of this prophecy had been floating around in his head for the past few weeks, repeating the words in the exact same tone of voice Professor Trelawney had used when she had given it; deep and dark. It got rather annoying after a while. Harry had even considered casting a memory charm on himself so that he would forget all about the prophecy, but decided against it when he realized that he didn't know how to do a proper one. But it was still unnerving knowing that during his life, he would have to be killed by Voldemort or kill Voldemort himself.  
  
Harry tried, once again, to rid his mind of this thought, and failed. He stood up, and began to pace the room. Then, just as he began to pace, he heard a loud THUD and looked around the room to find out what had happened. As his eyes landed on the window, he realized that an owl had collided with the top of the windowpane. Harry had opened the window as far as it would go, which was only about halfway. The owl found its way into the room, and when Harry looked at it closer, he recognized that it was Pig, Ron's Owl. The owl landed on Harry's dresser. Harry then reached out and carefully untied the letter from the owl's leg. He took his penknife and carefully slit the envelope, then pulled out the parchment that it contained.  
  
Harry-  
  
How has your summer been lately? I have gone to Diagon Alley a few times to help Fred and George out with the store. Can you believe that they have already made over 100,000 galleons since they left school? George says that he and Fred owe you big time. Probably because if you wouldn't have given them the money to start off with, they wouldn't have even been able to rent the building.  
  
They moved into apartments above their shop so that they don't have to apparate there everyday. Fred and George are going to open a store in Hogsmeade too, since they have so many customers. Fred said that all of the Hogwarts students would want some of their product. (Personally, I think that he is being a bit too optimistic about ALL of the Hogwarts students wanting joke supplies. I mean, could you see Hermione ever going in that shop? Also, they have Zonko's there as competition.) But, they won't listen to me. So, George is going to work the Diagon Alley Shop, and Fred is going to move into a vacant store in Hogsmeade. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes II should be up and running a month before school starts.  
  
And Harry, guess what? Mum says if you want, you can come stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Ginny is inviting Hermione. Send Pig back with an answer. I hope you decide to come!  
  
-Ron  
  
Harry scribbled a note on the back of Ron's letter.  
  
Ron-  
That's awesome that they are opening a joke shop in Hogsmeade! I can't wait to buy some Skivving Snackboxes to get out of Potions and Divination with. Snape and Trelawny will never know what hit them. I wonder who Dumbledore hired for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.  
  
And are you kidding, mate? Of course I'll come. I can't wait to get out of the Dursley's. Write me back as soon as you get this letter with a date and time for when I should come. I'll come by floo powder. I bought some on the last Hogsmeade weekend before school ended. See you soon!  
  
Harry  
  
Harry then tied the letter to Pig and he took off out the window. He watched Pig until he couldn't see him any more, at which point his thoughts then turned back to his godfather. Harry sighed and collapsed onto his bed. He missed his godfather a great deal. He didn't even have a portrait of Sirius to talk to now. Harry still couldn't believe that Sirius was actually dead.  
  
Harry caught himself thinking, "He has to be alive. Falling through that veil doesn't necessarily mean that he is dead. After all, Bellatrix Lestrange didn't kill him. A flash of red light had hit him, not green light."  
  
He paused, stunned at what he had just realized and then said it aloud, reasoning it out.  
  
"If it were a green light, he would have died. Green light means dark magic. But it was a red light, and red light is a stunning spell, which means that he was only stunned."  
  
The full impact of this realization hit Harry- no one else had seen the spell hit Sirius. Lupin only saw him collapse and fall through the veil.  
  
"Of course!" Harry cried.  
  
"Lupin thought he had been stuck by a flash of green light because there had been so many of them flying around the room. There might be a chance that he is still alive! It all depends on what that veil." Harry said, talking so that he could hear himself think over the lawnmower that had been started outside. Then he realized that he must write to Dumbledore at once, for Dumbledore was the only one who could help him.  
  
Harry ran over to the desk on the other side of the room, pulled out a bottle of ink and a roll of spare parchment, and began to write.  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
I have just realized that my godfather (you know who he is- but I cant write it incase the owl is intercepted) must be still alive. The curse that made him fall into the veil was a flash of red light- a stunning spell. If he were dead it would have been a green light. Can you help me find him? I need to know what that veil is. I should have asked earlier. Please respond as soon as you can.  
  
Regards, Harry  
  
"There. That should do it. Now where is Hedwig?" said Harry to himself again. "Ah, there she is."  
  
Hedwig flew in through the window and landed on the top of her cage. She had flown out of the window before Pig had arrived with Ron's letter, most likely to go hunting. She was carrying a dead mouse in her beak and dropped it on the cage when she landed. She gave a hoot, as though wanting praise for catching it. But Harry didn't have time for that. He quickly fastened the note to her leg and said, "Hedwig. Find Dumbledore quickly and make sure he reads this note."  
  
And with that, Hedwig soared off out the open window to deliver the letter. 


	2. Bella is Back

Harry, weighed down with anxiety, decided to go for a walk to the park on Magnolia Crescent. The boy-who-lived exited his room, and ran down the stairs, and out the door before his Uncle Vernon could yell at him to do some sort of chore.  
  
As he walked down Privet Drive, he saw a dark, hooded figure emerge from behind the bushes of Number 7. Harry felt for his wand, but realized he had hidden it under the loose floorboard in his bedroom.  
  
'Great', Harry thought.  
  
As the figure drew closer, Harry recognized the figure as Bellatrix LeStrange, the woman who had forced Sirius through the veil.  
  
Harry took off running, in the opposite direction of which he had been headed. He passed Number Four, but kept running. But when Bellatrix simply apparated in front of him, Harry realized that running wasn't going to help. He stood to face Bellatrix, awaiting whatever might come his way.  
  
"Harry Potter," Bellatrix spat. "My master has wanted you dead your entire life. For once, there is no escape for you!"  
  
Bellatrix began cackling loudly, as Harry continued to stand there.  
  
"Your life is over Potter. Just like your parents. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
(A/N: I was going to stop it there, but, 1. the chapter would be too short, and 2. that would be cruel and unusual, so I decided to keep going)  
  
A green light flew out of Bellatrix's wand. Harry, forgetting that he had left his wand in his bedroom, countered back.  
  
"PROTEGO!", he yelled. The killing curse that had come out of her wand was deflected, and sent right back toward her. In an instant, she was dead; victim of her own curse.  
  
Harry then thought, "I wish Dumbledore was here to help me do something with her body."  
  
Harry then heard another voice in his head. 'I'm coming Harry'  
  
Dumbledore apparated next to Harry.  
  
"You can read my thoughts?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Yes Harry. There is a link between us, and we can communicate through thought. Only extremely powerful wizards can do it. I'll explain later. Now what happened?"  
  
"I went outside to go for a walk and Bellatrix LeStrange was hiding in the bush a couple of houses down. I realized I didn't have my wand- I started to run, but then she apparated in front of me. I then realized there was no point in running. She shot the killing curse at me and I shouted "Protego", and then the curse was deflected back at her. Then she died."  
  
"Harry- you have just done wandless magic."  
  
"Wandless?"  
  
"Yes, it is when you do magic without a wand," Dumbledore said, a glint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Is that uncommon or something."  
  
"Yes, Harry. You are the only wizard alive that can do it."  
  
"Who else could?"  
  
"Only one other wizard- Merlin. And that was when he was alive."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So."  
  
"So, lets get some Ministry officials down here to get this body picked up, and continue this discussion later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll be right back Harry."  
  
"With a pop, he dissaparated, and then apparated back a few seconds later with Cornelius Fudge and a few Aurors."  
  
Dumbledore repeated Harry's story to Fudge, leaving out the Wandless Magic bit.  
  
He then turned to Harry, pulled out a teacup from his coat pocket, and muttered "Portus". The teacup glowed red, and then Dumbledore said, "Grab on, Harry".  
  
Harry took a hold of the teacup's handle, and felt the all too familiar pull at his navel. Before he knew it, they were in Dumbledore's office, at Hogwarts. 


	3. A Chat with the Headmaster

"Professor Dumbledore?", Harry asked, as he sat down in a comfy chintz armchair.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Did you get my letter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you read it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is the veil?"  
  
"The veil is a portal between the world of the living people and the world of the deceased. The voices you heard that day coming from behind that veil were spirits. The spirits of a recently deceased person goes through that veil when it is ready to move on. If, however the spirit was of a kind person that died from evil causes and they don't want to move on, it does one of two things. It either becomes a ghost and gives up all hope of returning to its body or lingers just behind that curtain until someone realizes that they are not fully dead and restores it to it's body. If a person that is living falls through that veil, they are trapped until someone pulls them out.."  
  
"How would a person pull the other person out?"  
  
"Well, to get Sirius out, you must go into the veil yourself, and search for him. When you have located him, you must mutter a spell that will pull you out of the veil."  
  
"Sounds easy enough, but wait. My parents were kind people, I think, and died of evil causes. I am sure that they didn't WANT to die. Yet, they did not become ghosts or I would have seen them. Is there any way I could get them out from behind the curtain?"  
  
"I knew of the secrets of the veil, and how a person could rescue another dead person and return it to its body. However, the person that does this must be blood related, and must be able to do Wandless Magic. This is the reason that I have never said anything about it before. I did not want to give you false hopes of having your parents back. But, now that you have proved that you can do Wandless Magic, I believe you just might be able to."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry. Something in his eyes made Harry see that there was some sort of catch, but not related to the veil.  
  
"Okay, what is the catch?" Harry asked.  
  
"I see you don't miss much. I do not have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher lined up for next year, and I seem to have trouble finding one. I would like you to teach Defense next year."  
  
"Next year? But I am only a 6th year- I have schoolwork, and exams. Not to mention Quidditch, Occlumency, and the D.A."  
  
"Well, I have thought and thought about this. I would really like you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you can really show the students things, and teach then how to actually defend themselves. You could not take classes, however, because you would be teaching. Your schedule at night is rather busy also. So, I have decided that I will simply not allow you to take lessons. You will meet with me, here, one night a week from just after dinner to around 10 at night. I will teach you everything you need to know. There will be no homework. If you manage to rescue your parents and Sirius from the veil, you have to take this job."  
  
"You make it sound like I have no choice," Harry said.  
  
"You don't, Professor Potter."  
  
"Professor Potter? Okay, if I MUST take this job, I NEVER want to be called Professor Potter- it's Harry."  
  
"Fine- Harry. You will also teach 7th years then."  
  
"7TH years? But they know more Defense than me anyway!"  
  
"No, they don't. Now let's get to the ministry."  
  
Dumbledore scribbled a note on a spare piece of parchment, and sent Fawkes off with it. He then pulled out the teacup, muttered "Protego" again, and soon, they were standing outside that old telephone booth entrance to the Ministry. They stepped inside.  
  
Dumbledore picked up the receiver and dialed six two four four two.  
  
A cool female voice sounded from inside the box. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business"  
  
"Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore here to visit the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"Thank you", replied the cool female voice. "Visitors, please take your badges and attach them to the front of your robes."  
  
Two badges slid out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. Dumbledore handed Harry his, which read:  
  
Harry Potter  
Department of Mysteries Visitor  
  
"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."  
  
The floor of the telephone box shuddered. They were sinking slowly into the ground. The pavement rose up past the glass windows of the telephone box until the street and grass was out of sight. The telephone box became pitch black as the box sank down to where the Ministry was located.  
  
"Lumos" Harry muttered, and he could see.  
  
"Good call Harry", said Dumbledore.  
  
After about a minute, light started to shine in through the glass walls again. The light then became so strong that Harry was almost blinded.  
  
"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice.  
  
The doors of the telephone box flew open, and Harry and Dumbledore walked out and over to the far end of the Atrium, so that they could pass through security and go to the Department of Ministry.  
  
A ministry official was waiting there to register their wands.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore. I have already had my wand registered", said Dumbledore.  
  
The guard allowed him to pass through.  
  
"Uh. Harry Potter. I already had my wand registered too," repeated Harry, using his name instead of Dumbledore's.  
  
The guard looked at his wand and allowed him to pass through also.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore walked through the golden gated and towards the elevator. The elevator arrived and Dumbledore stepped in. Harry followed.  
  
The elevator was crammed with witches and wizards. The cool female voice that was in the telephone box spoke again:  
  
"Level Seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."  
  
The lift doors opened and three witches got off along with a few paper airplanes zooming off, while a group of seven paper airplanes zoomed in. The doors closed.  
  
"Level Six, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparation Test Center."  
  
"Level Five, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."  
  
"Level Four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau."  
  
"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."  
  
"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."  
  
"Level One, Department of Mysteries"  
  
In between each of the stops, a few witches or wizards got off, and more paper airplanes flew in or out. By the time the lift had clambered down to the Department of Mysteries level, only Harry and Dumbledore remained on the lift.  
  
"This is our stop Harry", said Dumbledore.  
  
"Okay Professor", Harry replied.  
  
They walked down the long, narrow hallway to the door that had been in Harry's dreams what seemed like a billion times. Dumbledore opened the door, and Harry found himself inside the circular room that was so familiar to him.  
  
"Show me the right door to the veil room", said Harry  
  
A door flew open and Harry went through it. Dumbledore followed this time.  
  
"Nicely done, Harry! I didn't know that you knew how that hallway worked!"  
  
Harry wasn't listening though. He was too busy scrambling down the steps one by one to where the platform that the veil was on was located.  
  
Dumbledore ran to catch up.  
  
"Okay Harry. I am going to place a charm on you now that will make sure that you will not fall into the hole. If you need to get out, just say "Finite" and then the charm will pull you out, and who ever you are touching. So, hold still for a minute". Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped Harry on the head. "There. Now, go ahead and go through the veil. You can try any spell you need to so that you can get Sirius out. Okay, now!"  
  
Harry stepped up onto the platform and pushed the veil aside. He stepped in. Harry felt a strange sensation wash over him. It felt like he was floating. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.  
  
"Accio Sirius Black!" Harry cried.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews to the two people who reviewed so far! If you are reading this right now, and have read my story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love getting reviews, and constructive criticism from readers. Is my story too cliché? Help me make it better!  
  
JessieRose- My first review! Thank you thank you thank you! I hope I didn't make you wait too long (I am actually proud of myself- two chapters in one day) Luckally, in this chapter, you did find out what Dumbledore said! Do you think my fic is too cliché? Let me know.  
  
Bookworm04- Thanks for reviewing! You were my second review! I am proud of myself! Two chapters in one day! When I read the 5th book last June, I decided not to accept the fact that Sirius was dead. so I wrote this. I am not sure if this is too cliché though. What do you think about the possibility of Lily and James coming back? 


	4. The Veil

Something blurred came flying at Harry and it wasn't until the blurred object got close enough that Harry recognized Sirius. He was pale in the face and appeared to still be unconscious due to the stunning spell that Bellatrix had hit him with.  
  
"We need to get you out of here right away", Harry said. "Finite"  
  
As Harry spoke the words out loud that would pull him out of the veil, Sirius stirred. His head rolled from one side to the other and then he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Sirius asked  
  
"Behind a veil, but there is no time to explain now." Harry replied. "Finite"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Finite"  
  
"Finite"  
  
"Finite"  
  
"Finite"  
  
But no matter how many times Harry repeated the spell, he still couldn't get out of the veil. And to top that off, he and Sirius were slowly drifting away from the curtain.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE! DUMBLEDORE! GET US OUT OF HERE. THE SPELL ISN'T WORKING. DUMBLEDORE! DUMBLEDORE!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. But Dumbledore, who was on the other side of the veil couldn't hear them because they had drifted too far from the entrance.  
  
A half hour later, Harry and Sirius had drifted so far from the veil that they couldn't be seen from the entrance. Dumbledore, who had become increasingly more worried every minute after Harry had entered the veil, decided to head in and see what was going wrong.  
  
Dumbledore charmed himself and jumped into the veil. Harry and Sirius were nowhere in sight.  
  
"Oh no! The charm I placed on Harry must not have worked!" Dumbledore thought aloud. Then he had the same idea that Harry had had earlier. "Accio Harry Potter and Sirius Black."  
  
Two blurred figures raced toward Albus. When they got close enough, Dumbledore could recognize them. Albus took Harry's free hand because the other one was holding hands with Sirius so that he and Sirius wouldn't be separated again, and said "Finite".  
  
The two men and the teenage boy found themselves racing out of the veil at speeds over 80 miles per hour. Once they got to the veil, they were thrust out of it and landed hard on the platform.  
  
"Oww!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed  
  
"I missed you Sirius!"  
  
Harry and Sirius then embraced in a tight hug. Neither of them wanted to break the moment. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I don't know if you remember Harry, but we have your parents, Lily and James, to rescue. Now, let me just conjure up their bodies."  
  
As Dumbledore spoke, two limp bodies appeared lying on the plat form.  
  
"Now, Harry. You must stand on the platform and say "Accio spirit of James Potter" and then "Accio spirit of Lily Potter". Two things are vital in this process. One is that you do it. The person who calls a spirit out of the veil must be blood related to the spirit, and be able to perform Wandless Magic. The other is that you call the spirit who has been dead the longest out first. That is why you must bring back your father first. Once you have the spirits of your parents, just tell them to go back into their bodies. Good luck."  
  
Harry, who had suffered sixteen years without parents couldn't believe that he would have them within minutes. This is why he scrambled up onto the platform as quick as he could.  
  
Harry turned to face the veil.  
  
"Accio spirit of James Potter!" Harry yelled.  
  
A silvery orb- like substance glided out of the veil and stopped on the tip of Harry's finger  
  
"Go to Your Body!" Harry directed the orb.  
  
The orb detached itself from Harry's finger and entered the body of James Potter.  
  
Harry watched as his father's eyes slowly opened and his father became alive again.  
  
"Dad?", Harry asked.  
  
"Harry!", James exclaimed. "I am so glad to be back. Wait, where's Lily?"  
  
"Uh, Dad. Um... I didn't do her yet. Give me a second." Harry replied, pointing to Lily's limp body.  
  
He turned to face the veil once more.  
  
"Accio spirit of Lily potter," He yelled.  
  
Another silvery orb glided out of the curtain and attached itself to the tip of Harry's finger.  
  
"Go to your body", Harry directed it.  
  
The orb then glided over to Lily's body and entered it. Harry watched as his mother came back to life.  
  
"James? Harry?" Lily said.  
  
"Here." James replied  
  
"Here" Harry repeated.  
  
"Uh, dad. Did you see Sirius?" Harry asked James.  
  
"Sirius? Where?"  
  
"Back here you old fool!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
James turned around and saw Sirius.  
  
"God, how long has it been James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Long. Too long. What have you been up to while I was "dead"?"  
  
"Well, first I went to Azkaban for..."  
  
While Sirius and James chatted, Harry turned to his mom.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"I hate your sister."  
  
Lily burst out laughing.  
  
"Petunia? Gosh, she was so jealous of me when I got accepted to Hogwarts. You were living with them?"  
  
"Yeah, I hated it."  
  
"Did they treat you bad? Oh, I am so sorry Harry!"  
  
"It's not your fault. You haven't exactly had a great life for the past fifteen years eith..."  
  
Harry was cut short by a loud "Ahem" from Dumbledore.  
  
"This isn't really the best place to chat. We'd better get out of the Department of Mysteries before an Unspeakable comes down here. Follow me."  
  
"We're in the Department of Mysteries?" asked Lily and James at the same time.  
  
"Yes", replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Wow! I always wondered what was down here!" exclaimed James.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Dumbledore led them out into the circular room and into the main hallway. All five of them hopped on the lift to go back upstairs. There was no one on the lift this time, so they went directly up to the atrium. They clambered out of the lift and went to the front desk to ask for a portkey back to Hogwarts.  
  
It was Dumbledore who asked.  
  
"Can we please have a portkey to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Sure. Here you are."  
  
A short witch with brown hair brought out a boot from under the counter and said "Portus" and handed the boot to Dumbledore who then said:  
  
"Grab on everyone!"  
  
Everyone took hold of the boot, and in a flash of blinding white light, they were all back in Dumbledore's Office.  
  
A/N: I am soooooo sorry. I got caught up in all of my schoolwork and forgot about this. To all of my reviewers: Thank you Thank you Thank you!!! I don't know where I'd be without you! I promise to update more frequently. I hoped you liked this chapter. 


	5. Explanations and Dorms

"Um... Dumbledore? Can I ask you a few things?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry, go ahead"  
  
"How did you know about the veil? Why did you say that you were the only living person that knew about it, aside from a few unspeakables? What else do you know about it that you are not telling me? And if it was as easy as going into that veil and pulling Sirius out or just standing outside the veil and saying "Accio spirit" to get back loved ones, why don't more people do it and why don't more people know?"  
  
"Harry, I will explain in a minute,"  
  
"Harry, I will explain in a minute, right after I apologize to you and your parents. If I would have remembered the significance of the veil many years ago, you could have been a family and because of my horrible memory, you had to delay that."  
  
"But-", Harry stammered.  
  
"Don't try and say that it wasn't my fault Harry, because it is. Now where was I? Oh, yes. You list of questions about the veil. Feel free, everyone, to interrupt during my explanation."  
  
"Dobby!", Dumbledore exclaimed. With a pop, Dobby appeared.  
  
"Can you please prepare the rooms?", asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes Sir. Dobby knows what to do", Dobby replied, and with another pop, Dobby disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore then conjured up 9 chairs and placed them in a circle in the middle of his office.  
  
"Have a seat Lily. James. Sirius. Harry." Dumbledore told each one of them in turn. Dumbledore took a seat and Sirius sat down next to him. James, not having seen Sirius or Harry in a long time, sat next to Sirius. Harry sat next to James, and Lily on the other side of Harry. Harry was just starting to feel like he had a family again.  
  
"So, Albus, what are the four extra seats for?" Sirius asked.  
  
Dumbledore then paused, and looked toward the door as if in anticipation of something. And as he did so, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley walked through the doorway. Dumbledore turned to face them.  
  
"Right on time. I was just about to explain about the veil."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley nodded. Dumbledore then asked them to take a seat. So, Mrs. Weasley sat next to Dumbledore and Ginny sat next to her. Hermione opted to sit next to Lily and Ron took the seat in between Hermione and Ginny. Apparently they knew everything about what was going on. Dumbledore's letter probably explained. Though all of them, especially Mrs. Weasley, were looking a little bewildered and kept sneaking glances at Sirius, Lily, and James.  
  
"Okay then," Dumbledore said, "I suppose that I should start way back to when the veil was first created."  
  
"In the year 1467, when Nicholas Flamel was one-hundred and thirty- five years old, he created a mysterious device that he told no one of. He reasoned with himself that once people died, they would know the secrets of this device. He thought that people did not need to know what came after life until they died. You see, Nicholas created the veil, which as you all know is the precise device that I am talking about, so that the spirits inside the bodies of dead witches, wizards and anyone with magical blood, would have somewhere to go and be amongst other spirits."  
  
Dumbledore paused, apparently out of breath. He breathed deeply and continued on.  
  
"Behind that veil is another world or dimension in which spirits are able to go after they die, if they meet the requirements that Flamel set up."  
  
"To get in, a spirit must be kind, caring, and respectful. They must have been an over-all good person in life. They also must be ready to move on and enter afterlife. If a spirit is not ready to move on or died from evil causes, but meets the rest of the requirements, that spirit will linger just behind the curtain waiting either until it is ready to move on or until someone from the living world, who is blood related to the spirit comes to restore it to it's body."  
  
"These spirits have the ability of speech, which is what I believe that Mr. Potter here heard coming from behind the veil the night you went to "rescue" Sirius."  
  
"The spirits that fully enter the spirit world, designed and built by Nicholas, loose the ability to speak and communicate instead, by thought. The spirit world, as I have seen, is very similar to that of the living world. It is basically a miniature wizarding community in its own."  
  
Harry then decided to interrupt Dumbledore's explanation, as he had just realized something.  
  
"Uh- Professor Dumbledore? Did you say that you have seen it?", he asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I will explain", Dumbledore replied. "Now, when Nicholas constructed this veil, he put every protection he could think of on it for many purposes. Some were to protect it against falling into the wrong hands, some were to keep muggles away from it, and so on. But, he didn't think of one thing."  
  
"What was that, Professor Dumbledore?", Hermione asked after a long pause of silence.  
  
"He did not think of what would happen if a living person somehow went through that veil. In fact, the idea didn't occur to him until I fell into that veil about 483 years later."  
  
There was another long pause of silence while everyone sat there, stunned.  
  
"Did you just say that you fell through that f***ing veil too? Did I hear correctly?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. I was twenty-three years old at the time. I was in the lab testing out some experiments when, rather clumsily I might add, I slipped on a banana peel that had been dropped by the monkey that we brought in so that we could test on him. We were going to try to make him immortal, using the Sorcerer's Stone. Anyway, when I slipped, I got knocked out, as you did Sirius. I flew right into the veil. When Nicolas arrived later that day, he saw the banana on the floor and the curtain to the veil slightly ruffled. He figured that I must have gone through. So, he put the same spell on himself that I put on Harry. It allows you to go into the veil and retrieve the person you are looking for and then pulls you out when you say 'finite'. After he pulled me out, he explained the veil to me and then we re-located the veil to the Department of Mysteries. That is where it has been ever since. Not many people know about it, because the Ministry believes that it is wrong to change the past. They think that everything happens for a reason, so that is why we moved it to the Department of Mysteries."  
  
As Dumbledore finished his explanation, he turned to the Weasley's and Hermione and said "Oh, silly old me. I forgot to introduce you. Molly, you already know Lily and James of course. But, you three don't. Harry, why don't you introduce them?"  
  
"Okay. Mom, Dad... this is Ron Weasley. He is one of my two best friends. And this is Hermione Granger. She is my other best friend. And this is Ginny Weasley. She is Ron's little sister, but also a really great friend."  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Ginny. These are my parents, Lily and James Potter."  
  
Albus Dumbledore then cleared his throat and said, "Lily, James. Your house was destroyed the night that Voldemort killed you. So, you are welcome to stay here at Hogwarts until we can get a new one built for you in Godric's Hollow. Let me show you to your room. Oh, and Harry? Once school starts, you will reside in the rooms where your parents will be living. This is for your safety. Sirius, there will be a room for you here too, as you don't have anywhere to go either, so you come with us. And Ginny, Hermione and Ron, you are welcome to remain here over the summer. Even if you don't, you will still reside in the rooms which Harry, Lily, James, and Sirius are living during the school year for your safety. But Molly, I have a feeling that you will want to get home."  
  
Dumbledore spoke the last sentence with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"Why?", Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Because Fred and George are visiting your house right now, and letting off a strange display of fireworks in the house."  
  
"Oh Dear...", Mrs. Weasley sighed. She then turned to Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. "Do you want to stay here over the summer?"  
  
"Yes Mum! Please!" Ginny begged.  
  
"I'd love to!" Hermione said. "I think that it would be very educational!"  
  
"Sure", Ron added. He was secretly hoping to spend more time with Hermione. If she was staying, he wanted to also.  
  
"Then I hope to see you all during Christmas break.", Mrs. Weasley said. She kissed Ron and Ginny and then grabbed a fistful of floo powder, threw it into the fire and cried "The Burrow!"  
  
And with that, she was gone.  
  
"Okay then. Everyone, follow me." Dumbledore said.  
  
He led them down out the door of his office and down a revolving staircase, and down a hallway. They made a right and then went down a flight of stairs and walked down another hallway that ended in a dead end. They stopped at a portrait of a rather slender lady and Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"The password is currently 'Dumbledore's Army', which Harry will probably explain to anyone who doesn't know about it", he said. "But you can change it by informing this lady. She will be guarding your rooms."  
  
The portrait swung open as Dumbledore stated the password. It revealed a large common room and three staircases leading off of it. Everyone scrambled in and the portrait swung shut.  
  
Dumbledore then said, "I added an extra portrait to each of your rooms for extra protection. Once Voldemort finds out that Lily and James are alive, none of you are going to be safe. You will ALL reside here during the school year. You may share with each other the passwords to your rooms, but only if you want people to be able to gain access to your room. You may not however, under any circumstance let anyone know the password to your common room unless they live here. Understand?"  
  
Seven heads nodded and Dumbledore then pointed to the staircase at the far right.  
  
"Sirius, your room is located at the top of that staircase. It is behind a portrait of Buckbeak, the Hippogriff. Your password is currently Sirius Black, but remember to change it. Ron, your room is located half way up the staircase. It is behind a portrait of the seeker from the Chudley Cannons. Your password is currently Ron Weasley."  
  
Dumbledore pointed the staircase at the far left of the common room.  
  
"Incase you haven't noticed, everyone's password is currently their full name. Make sure that you change it. Ginny, your room is at the top of that staircase. It's behind a portrait of a Unicorn named Rose Petal and her daughter, Rainbow. Hermione, your room is half way up that staircase behind a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. She was quite clever, you know."  
  
Next, Dumbledore pointed to the staircase down the hallway in the middle of the common room.  
  
"Lily and James. Your room is two-thirds of the way up that staircase behind a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Since there is two of you in that room, your password is currently just 'Potter'. And Harry, your room is at the top of that staircase behind a portrait of myself. There is a smaller common room to be shared by Lily, James, and Harry a third of the way up behind a portrait of a mermaid. The password is currently mermaid."  
  
"Well, what a day!", Dumbledore then exclaimed. "It has been very, very long. In fact, I haven't eaten all day! And now it is 11:30 p.m.! I suggest that you all go up to your rooms and change your passwords. Then I suggest you go to bed. It is late and we have a big day tomorrow too. Please meet me in the Great Hall for breakfast at 9:00 tomorrow morning. Goodnight!"  
  
Dumbledore pushed open the portrait and climbed out. Ron and Sirius made their way up on flight of stairs, Ginny and Hermione another, and Lily, James, and Harry the last one. When Harry and his parents reached the first portrait, he said "mermaid" and the portrait swung open, revealing a small common room with two couches, a big coffee table, and a few chairs here and there.  
  
"What should we change the password to?", Harry asked his parents.  
  
"How about we let the mermaid decide?", Lily suggested.  
  
"Okay", said the mermaid. "The new password is 'Under the Sea'. I love that song! You can change it any time. Just let me know."  
  
With that, the portrait swung shut again, and they continued to trudge up the stairs. At the next portrait, this one of Godric Gryffindor, Harry said goodnight to his parents and went up to his room.  
  
"Harry Potter", Harry said to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. "But I wish to change the password to 'Nicholas Flamel', for now."  
  
"Okay Harry", said Albus with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
The portrait swung open, and revealed Harry's room. Harry couldn't see anything because it was so dark and he was so tired. He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed. He was asleep within minutes.  
  
A/N: Read and Review Time!!! (All of you should thank bookworm04- my only reviewer from the last chapter. He's the reason I updated.)  
  
Please read and review!!!! 


	6. Catching Up and Lily's News

Harry awoke at 7:30 the next morning in his room. An owl was perched on the windowsill, carrying the Daily Prophet. He took the prophet, and paid the owl. Harry glanced down at the Prophet. On the front cover, there was a photograph of Bellatrix Lestrage and a big, bold headline reading: BELLATRIX LESTRANGE STILL AT LARGE. Shows how much the Ministry knew... Below that was another bold headline that read: SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES. Although Harry had been informed of this two days ago right after the trial on Monday, he still decided to read the article. He took one look at the author and decided he REALLY wanted to read this. Rita Skeeter was know to mess up even the most serious stories somehow. Her and that Quick Quotes Quill of hers...  
  
"Death Eaters captured at the Ministry a few weeks ago confess under Veritaserum in court Monday that Sirius Black, former inhabitant of Azkaban Prison, is actually innocent. They told Ministry officials how Peter Pettigrew, formerly presumed to be dead, had in fact been the one to blow up all of the muggles that day after the night that Lily and James Potter were murdered...  
  
...The Death Eaters, including Lucius Malfoy, Goyle, Avery, Crabbe, Jugson, Rabastan and Roldolphus Lestrange, Walden McNair, Mulciber, Nott, and Augustus Rookwood were sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss after a court hearing on Wednesday. They will take place one person per day starting Friday with Lucius Malfoy. The punishment schedule is as follows:  
  
Friday, July 25- Malfoy Saturday, July 26- McNair Sunday, July 27- Avery Monday, July 28- Nott Tuesday, July 29- Rookwood Wednesday, July 30- Rabastan Lestrange Thursday, July 31- Roldolphus Lestrange Friday, August 1-- Mulciber Saturday, August 2- Crabbe Sunday, August 3- Goyle Monday, August 4- Jugson...  
  
...Sirius Black has been fully pardoned, and...  
  
Harry laughed. Lucius Malfoy was finally getting what he deserved. He was also surprised that Rita Skeeter had actually written an article without messing it up.  
  
He quickly got dressed and walked down to the small common room that he shared with his parents. He had agreed to meet them down there to talk at 7:45.  
  
Once Harry reached the portrait of the mermaid, he told her the password "Under the Sea", and climbed through the portrait hole. Once inside, he took a seat on a couch next to a bookshelf.  
  
"That wasn't here last night", Harry thought.  
  
He walked over to the bookshelf and saw that it was empty.  
  
"What is the use of a bookshelf if there is no books on it?" Harry thought as he went to sit back down on the couch. "I really wanted to look at a copy of Hogwarts: A History to see why rooms can just appear and disappear like this. The corridor we walked down yesterday has never been there before... Oh god... I am starting to sound like Hermione now."  
  
Harry groaned. He looked back over at the bookshelf, and saw that one book was now sitting on the shelf. He got up once again and took the book off the shelf. It was one of the library's copies of Hogwarts: A History.  
  
"Neat!", Harry thought. "My own personal connection to the library! Oh my god- I am turning into Hermione."  
  
Harry sat back down on the couch and began to read.  
  
As he was just about to finish the chapter about rooms in Hogwarts, Lily and James walked in to the common room.  
  
"Good morning Harry", Lily said.  
  
"Yes, good morning son", James added.  
  
"Morning Mom, Morning Dad", Harry replied brightly. "You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. Seeing as we have been inside that veil for the past sixteen years, we would love it if you would tell us what has been happening." Lily stated as though she had memorized it.  
  
"Okay, but where do I start?", Harry asked.  
  
"You could start the night we died," suggested James. "Man, that sounds weird."  
  
"Okay. I don't remember it, but I'll tell you what happened based on what other people have told me. Well, you know about everything before he killed you, but after he killed you, he tried to kill me. But because you died to save me, his curse backfired, draining him of all his strength and power. I escaped with only this scar"  
  
Harry pulled back his bangs to reveal a long jagged scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Then he continued.  
  
"The house was in ruins after and Hagrid picked me up from the rubble and took me on Sirius' motorbike to the Dursleys. Dumbledore thought that it would be best if I grew up with my relatives. He left me on their doorstep in a basket with a letter explaining everything. I was raised as a muggle until I was eleven. The Dursley's told me that you two had died in a car crash. They told me I got my scar from the same car crash that killed you."  
  
"A CAR CRASH!", Lily exploded "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON MY SISTER, PETUNIA SHE WILL WISH THAT SHE HAD DIED IN A CAR CRASH!"  
  
Harry waited for her to calm down and continued.  
  
"Anyway," Harry continued. "I was brought up for the next ten years as a muggle, running away from Dudley and his gang, cooking, and being the Dursley's slave. I was underfed, and they treated me horribly. I had to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. If I did something wrong, they would beat me with a belt, throw a hot iron at me, or do something equally similar. It was horrible."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. You will never be going back there," James interrupted.  
  
"And the Dursleys WILL pay..." James added mischievously.  
  
"Thanks Dad", Harry replied gratefully. "Well, that continued until I turned eleven. Lots of letters arrived at the Dursley's house addressed to Mr. H. Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs. The letters kept coming by owl. Uncle Vernon moved me up to Dudley's second bedroom, and then the letters starting being addressed to Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom. They kept arriving, more and more at a time until there was hundreds at once. Uncle Vernon finally snapped and we left the house and spent the night at a house in the middle of a lake. This was the day before my eleventh birthday. Anyway, that night..."  
  
As Harry explained how he had come to find out that he was a wizard, Lily and James listened attentively. They were extremely interested in what their son had to say. They had missed out on his whole life, and wanted to catch up.  
  
"... and then he told me that I was a wizard and took me to Diagon Alley to get my school stuff..."  
  
"...and when I got to the barrier of Platform 9 and ¾, I didn't know how to get through. But then Mrs. Weasley helped me and told me that all you had to do was run through it..."  
  
"...and that's how I met Ron. Hermione came into our compartment later, but we didn't really become good friends until after Ron and I saved her from a troll on Halloween..."  
  
"...and when we were walking up to get sorted, Ron said that his brothers told him that we had to wrestle a troll. When McGonagall told us that all we had to do was try on the hat, I was relieved..."  
  
"...and when they finally called my name, I was still nervous. I put the hat on..."  
  
"...and can you believe it? That hat actually wanted to put me in SLYTHERIN!!!..."  
  
"... and then Hagrid accidentally let it slip about the Sorcerer's Stone..."  
  
"...the year went by pretty fast. We thought that Snape was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone for Voldemort. Boy, were we wrong..."  
  
Harry sat there and explained everything that had happened in their first year, even how the Mirror of Erised worked, and what he saw in it. He told them of how they got through all the obstacles that led him to the Sorcerer's Stone. They seemed very impressed that their son, at age eleven managed to escape Voldemort again.  
  
Then Harry got started on his second year, with Dobby trying to 'save' him and the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. When Harry got to the part where the basilisk started to attack the students, Lily gasped.  
  
"I always thought that after what happened in the school when Hagrid attended, it would happen again.", James thought aloud.  
  
Harry felt good getting all of his emotions out, and sharing what he had done his entire life with his parents. When he started explaining that he had saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets when she was in her first year, Lily started crying.  
  
"What's the matter Mom?", Harry asked.  
  
"It's just, when I think of how much of your life we have missed..." Lily trailed off. She finally got herself under control and Harry continued.  
  
Harry then told his parents where the entrance to the chamber was located. He also told them how to get in. He told them that he could take them down there sometime if they wanted.  
  
"How can you get in if you need to speak parseltounge to open it?" James asked.  
  
"Because, I am a parselmouth." Harry said, cautiously.  
  
"What?" James asked. "We are in no way related to Voldemort or Salazar Slytherin, how could you possibly have inherited it?"  
  
"Well, when Voldemort gave me this scar, he transferred some of his powers into me. That's what Dumbledore says anyway. But, I realized that I could talk to snakes in the second year, at a dueling club.", Harry explained.  
  
Then he talked about how he had killed the basilisk, and prevented Tom Riddle from becoming alive again. He then started on the third year, and explained about Sirius and Wormtail. Then he told them about a special gift that Fred and George Weasley had given them.  
  
"They came to me one day, and told me that when they were in their first year, they saw a file in Filch's office marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'. Of course, Fred and George would 'Give Sirius and James a run for their money', according to Hagrid. So, they just had to check out what was in the folder. One of them created a distraction with Dungbombs while the other grabbed the folder and ran for it. They got back to the common room and saw that in the folder was a blank sheet of old parchment. They spent a while figuring it out, but finally worked it out. They showed me how to too."  
  
With this, Harry stole a glance at James who looked as though he was starting to suspect what the blank parchment really was. Harry pulled it out of his back pocket and said:  
  
"I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good"  
  
He then handed it over to his parents, James glowing with pride.  
  
Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs present...  
  
The words that appeared were so familiar to Harry that he didn't even bother looking at them. Then he said:  
  
"When I was in my third year, I had snuck out to Hogsmeade using this map, The Marauder's Map. I had come back and Snape saw me in the halls. He stopped me and told me to empty my pockets, so I had no choice. He saw the parchment, which was luckily blank. He then threatened to throw it away, but I told him not to. He asked why, so I told him that it was part of my joke supply collection. He tapped his wand and said, "This is Professor Snape, I command you to show your contents", or something like that. But the Marauders started insulting him and his hair. It was really funny. Until Professor Lupin told him that it WAS a joke product, that is. He later told that he was Moony, and you were Prongs, dad. And Sirius was Padfoot, and Wormtail... I hate that rat, well that he was Peter Petigrew."  
  
James then started laughing.  
  
"I am proud of you, Harry. You figured out the map, and you escaped Voldemort twice, and Wormtail once, you saved us and Sirius, and..."  
  
Harry then interrupted. "Oh, that reminds me. Do you want your invisibility cloak back?"  
  
"Invisibility cloak? You have that?", James asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore sent it to me anonymously in my first year, with a note saying 'Use it Well'. And you better believe I did..."  
  
"Oh, in that case. It is now yours.", James stated.  
  
"Thanks Dad!!!"  
  
Then Harry went on to explain the rest of his third year, his whole fourth year including the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Cedric's Death, and then his fifth year including the D.A., The Order of Pheonix, and the night at the Ministry when Sirius had gone through the veil.  
  
"Four times, Harry? You escaped Voldemort four times?" Lily asked, in awe.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.", Harry replied shyly.  
  
"And you saved the Sorcerer's Stone, rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, saved Sirius from the Dementor's kiss, competed in the Tri- Wizards tournament and WON, and then saved us and Sirius from that veil?"  
  
"Yeah", said Harry, looking a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, I'd say that we have a quite talented son, Lily." James said.  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Lily agreed.  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked. "Could you transform for me? I want to see Prongs."  
  
"Sure!" James said.  
  
Harry blinked, and when he looked at his father again, there was a stag standing in his place.  
  
"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed. "Bloody..."  
  
"Harry!" Lily interrupted.  
  
"Sorry- I'm not used to having a parent figure around," Harry said. "Though I should have known- the way Mrs. Weasley is around Ron and his brothers and sister."  
  
"How many kids do they have?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well... there's Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, then Ron, and then the last is Ginny. So... 6. They seem so happy- though they argue a lot. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister." Harry said.  
  
"Well..." Lily said.  
  
"Well what?" Harry asked.  
  
"You don't have to wonder anymore."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You see, I had just found out that I was pregnant with another child the day I was killed. When you brought me back to life, the child came back to life too. So, I am pregnant with your little brother or sister. You should have only been a year apart, but now you will be 16."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"How far along are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Three months, so I am not showing yet, but I will begin to soon."  
  
Harry, Lily, and James talked for around another half an hour, until James noticed the time.  
  
"Oh no! It is almost nine o'clock. We better head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. But, Harry. Do you think we could meet this Fred and George Weasley? And I would love to see the Chamber of Secrets if you can get permission from Dumbledore to let us go down there. But let's focus on eating right now. I am starving. Haven't eaten in about fifteen years", James said.  
  
So, they walked out the portrait hole, down the stairs and into the main common room where Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting for them.  
  
"Lets eat!" Ron said, "I am hungry!"  
  
They all clambered out the portrait hole and set off for the Great Hall, talking excitedly.  
  
A/N: 8 pages! Yay! I have had this all typed up- in fact, I have up to when the school year first starts written. But I won't post until I get reviews (I don't want to have to beg for reviews, but I really would like to know what people think, and make sure that I am not writing this for my health. I also want to improve my writing). So if you read this, please review even if it is just a "like your story, please update soon". I would love some ideas though (  
  
Tina: Glad you like it! I'll try to be a little bit more creative with passwords later, but in some of the chapters coming soon that I have already written, there is some Italian in, like names of potions, and stuff.  
  
Bookworm04: Thanks! Yep- you were my only reviewer, but you telling me to update, I felt like I should. Hope 2 days isn't too long (  
  
A/N 2: PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Finding the Potion

When Harry and the others reached the Great Hall, they were greeted by a huge burst of noise. The entire school body, with the exception of the incoming first years, was there.  
  
"Bloody hell..." James cursed.  
  
"James!" Lily scolded. "You know how I feel about cursing!"  
  
"What? I think Dumb-door over there should have warned us!"  
  
"James!" Sirius exclaimed, mimicking Lily. "Do not mock people's names!"  
  
They all laughed, and kept walking in.  
  
As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Lily, and James made their way up to the head table, the room suddenly became silent. Everyone was staring at Sirius, Lily and James. They were supposed to be dead. They arrived at the head table and sat down at the extra seats. Ron was beaming; he loved the attention. Then the hall gradually became louder.  
  
"Attention, students. I would like to introduce to you three people, Lily and James Potter, and Sirius Black. Lily, James, and Sirius were brought back to life using a technology that cannot and will not be used again. Sirius Black, as you all are probably aware, was thrown into Azkaban for murdering Peter Pettigrew, whom we now know is alive. He has been cleared of all charges and granted a full pardon, because he is an innocent man. Lily and James, as all of you are aware, were murdered by Voldemort," Dumbledore paused due to the many gasps that echoed throughout the hall. Not many of the students at Hogwarts were accustomed to hearing someone actually speak the Dark Lord's name. After a brief moment, he continued.  
  
"I have asked you here today so that you will not be surprised if you see one of these three in the corridors during the school year. I expect you to treat them with the same respect you would treat me or any other teacher. Now we can eat!"  
  
As Dumbledore finished his short speech, breakfast foods of all kinds appeared on the tables. They all dug in and began to eat.  
  
*  
  
After everyone had finished eating breakfast and had flooed home, Harry and his parents walked back to their common room behind the portrait of the mermaid. Harry had decided to tell them that he could do Wandless Magic. He would rather tell them himself than have them find out on their own.  
  
They all sat down on the couch and began conversing.  
  
"Harry? What was it that you wanted to tell us?" James asked.  
  
"I can do Wandless Magic," Harry said in one single breath.  
  
"WHAT?" James said.  
  
"Yeah. Wandless Magic"  
  
Harry then proceeded to tell them everything that had happened the previous day, July 27. He explained everything, including the part about him and Dumbledore being the only wizard who could do Wandless Magic in history besides Merlin.  
  
When he finished, he began to discuss how he hated when people stared at his scar.  
  
"Why don't we go down to the Library and see if we can find anything that may help us conceal or even get rid of that awful scar. We can enlist the help of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Sirius.  
  
~~~~Three Hours Later, Down In the Library~~~~  
  
"I think I found it", Ron said, as he looked through a book called "Spells and Potions that Turn Things To Vapor".  
  
"Read it." Harry replied excitedly.  
  
"Um . . . the vaporous charm will reduce any marking on anything, including the body, to vapor. Oh . . . It turns it to vapor and then the vapor follows you around. Oh well."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ginny was pouring over a book called "What To Do When You Don't Want That Scar Anymore."  
  
"I FOUND IT!" Ginny exclaimed as she ran to show them a page from the book she was looking through.  
  
"What does it say?" Hermione asked; she was very interested in learning new things.  
  
"It says here that there is a potion that you can make to conceal scars, and there are no side effects except drowsiness for a day afterward."  
  
"What is the potion?" Harry asked.  
  
"The Cicatrice Celata potion."  
  
"How is it made?"  
  
"Umm . . . you take these ingredients," Ginny said, as she pointed to the page, "and you let them simmer for twenty-one hours and thirteen minutes. Then you add the . . . uh . . . I have no clue how to pronounce THAT . . . and then you drink it. And then the spot where the scar is bubbles, much like the Polyjuice Potion, and then when it stops bubbling, the scar is concealed."  
  
"Why twenty-one hours and thirteen minutes?" Lily asked  
  
"I don't know . . . that's just what it says." Ginny replied.  
  
"Let's try it!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is REALLY short, but with the way that everything works out, it has to end here. I promise- as soon as I get at least 3 reviews, I will update (even if I get three by tomorrow : )  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers! I don't know what I'd do without you- actually, I do-I'd stop writing. That would be sad. (I don't have time to do individual responses right now- I am supposed to be doing an English essay.)  
  
A/N 2: PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Bubbling

Chapter Eight  
  
Hermione made a copy of the book with a flick of her wand and five minutes later, headed down towards the dungeons. She was going to have a look in the class storeroom for the ingredients, while the others figured out how to concoct the particular potion that would help Harry.  
  
As she reached the storeroom, she looked down at the list of ingredients that she would need.  
  
"Antipodean Opaleye dragon eggshells, powdered bicorn horn, shredded boomslang skin, fluxweed, pre-stewed lacewing flies, puffer-fish eyes, leeches, knotgrass, sliced caterpillar, and cut up ginger root."  
  
Hermione quickly located the powdered bicorn horn, the leeches, the knotgrass, the sliced caterpillar and the cut up ginger root. After a few minutes, she found the fluxweed and the puffer-fish eyes. She looked for the pre-stewed lacewing flies, the Antipodean Opaleye dragon eggshells, and the boomslang skin for about ten minutes before she decided that she would have to go into Snape's private storeroom. He had about every ingredient that you could ever dream up in his storeroom- she knew because she had been in there to steal stuff for the polyjuice potion.  
  
Hermione walked briskly out of the class storeroom with all of the ingredients. She set them on one of the desks, and walked toward Snape's storeroom. She had to use an "alohomora" spell to get in because it was locked. Hermione then quickly located all of the ingredients she was missing, including lacewings that were pre-stewed, and carried them out of the room. The very apprehensive girl proceeded to lock the door behind her, set all of the supplies neatly in a cardboard box that she had conjured up, and shrank it. She stuck the box in her pocket, and walked back up to the Library. Everyone was waiting for her.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Library, Harry, Ginny and Ron were pouring over the book in which Ginny had found the potion. They were trying to figure out how complicated it was, and if they could do it. While they did this, Lily, James, and Sirius went to Dumbledore to ask permission to have Fred and George stay for the summer, as they didn't know Lily and James were alive yet (they no longer went to Hogwarts) and wanted to see them personally before the media got word of their resurrection, which would be very quickly. James and Sirius were particularly interested in meeting them. James had also decided that he would ask Dumbledore if they could go down into the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"It all depends on whether 'Mione finds all of the ingredients or not," Ron said.  
  
"I agree" Harry responded.  
  
At this very second, Hermione burst into the room. It appeared as though she had sprinted to the Library from the dungeons.  
  
"You couldn't find ANYTHING?" Ron asked, stressing the word anything.  
  
"Of course I did, you twit. I just didn't feel like carrying it, so I shrunk it."  
  
Hermione pulled the shrunken cardboard box and muttered the counter spell to restore it to its normal size.  
  
"I got everything." She said proudly.  
  
"Everything? You found everything in the classroom storeroom?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Umm . . . I kind of stole some stuff from Snape's, but I don't think he'll notice."  
  
"You'd better hope, Snape would kill you if he found out that you broke into his storeroom", Ron said.  
  
"Well, he should put more protection on that room. All I had to use was a simple alohomora charm," Hermione retorted.  
  
Ginny, sensing that an argument was starting between her best friend and brother, interrupted.  
  
"Lets just start the potion already. I am sure that Harry doesn't exactly want to keep that scar visible much longer."  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Ginny." Harry responded.  
  
Hermione then transformed a mouse that was skittering around on the floor into a golden cauldron.  
  
"First, we have to add the Antipodean Opaleye dragon eggshells, and blend them with the shredded boomslang skin. Then you stir in the puffer-fish eyes, the leeches, the fluxweed, and the powdered bicorn horn. Next, it simmers for 2 minutes, exactly. Then you add the knotgrass, the sliced caterpillar and the cut up ginger root. It simmers for thirty minutes, with the person who is drinking it stirring it counter clockwise three times every six minutes. Then you add the pre-stewed lacewing flies and let it simmer, unwatched for 21 hours, and watched for 13 minutes. Then it will be ready to drink," Ginny read.  
  
"Okay, lets get to it!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
~*~ 21 Hours and Thirteen Minutes Later ~*~  
  
"Okay Harry, it's time to drink it," Lily said.  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius had gotten permission for Fred and George to stay for the summer, and there was now another stairwell that had their beds in it. It was up the left stairwell, and it now divided into two separate stairwells after the first seven steps. Fred and George had the stairwell to the left of the split, and Ron and Sirius to the right.  
  
Harry, with the help of Ginny, would be leading a tour of the chamber ON Friday, August 1, after the drowsiness of the potion he was about to take wore off. Harry, at first, didn't like the idea of Ginny going back down there, but Ginny had insisted. Currently attending would be Harry (of course), Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Hermione's parents, a variety of various important witches and wizards, and a few members of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler, who now didn't publish as much rubbish thanks to the events of Harry's fifth year.  
  
Harry gulped down the potion and after a few seconds, his entire body began to bubble. Harry wondered why this was, because only his forehead was supposed to bubble. He wondered if Hermione had by any chance grabbed the wrong ingredient, or if they had added too much of each. Then he remembered- the potion hadn't specified how much of each to add. They had just added the amount of each ingredient that they had.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron swore.  
  
By this time, Harry's entire body was bubbling uncontrollably. He let out a shrill scream- his skin was burning and it was more painful than having all three unforgivable curses performed on you at once.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
A/N: Okay, I guess that was a little longer, but once again- I needed to cut it there to hold the suspense. I know you all hate me for it- but sorry. At least three reviews, and the next chapter could be up by... tomorrow! (maybe even two up tomorrow- I have off school for an in-service day)  
  
Harry's Sister- Thanks! I'll update as soon as I get three reviews. Glad you love it!  
  
Dragonclawz54- thanks! I have up to... I think the 12th chapter (or maybe more) written, but after that I'll make an effort to make it a bit more action-filled (and believe me, the tenth chapter and eleventh and twelfth chapters are very action filled and humorous- and the next chapter has some humor too. Glad you like it! Yeah, this is my first fic (well, a repost of it because I wasn't getting enough feedback)  
  
Stevie- I always do other stuff when I am supposed to be doing my homework- you're not alone. And you were partially right- something did go wrong, and you will find out exactly what in the next chapter. But it doesn't have to do with the twenty one hours and thirteen minutes thing. Glad you like it! I'll post after 3 reveiws!  
  
Tina: Thanks! Glad you love it! Hope this isn't too late for you! (lol-one day)  
  
Potterfan: there is sort of a plot to follow, which you will find out later. I just finished writing the sorting, which I had fun with. And ooops... hmm... lets just say that the Weasley family had disowned Percy because of what happened in the fourth and fifth books and that Harry is still mad at Percy, so he deliberately left him out. Yeah, I'll go with that to "cover up"  
  
Bookworm04: Glad you love it! 


	9. Allergic Reaction

Harry was in a great deal of pain. His skin was bubbling uncontrollably, and Lily, James, Sirius, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked horrified.  
  
Harry winced in pain. His entire body started shaking softly in addition to the bubbling.  
  
"IT HURTS!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Everyone's eyes were on Harry. They were all looking very panicked, but they all knew that there was nothing they could do.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Lily told her son.  
  
The shaking increased, and became more and more until finally, Harry blacked out.  
  
The group of his friends and family all looked to the floor where Harry had fallen. Ginny rushed to his side, followed by Lily and James, then Sirius, then Hermione, Ron, and finally Fred and George. His body was still shaking madly. The bubbling all over had begun to slow down.  
  
"Ron"- Ginny panickly said, "Go get Dumbledore, or Madame Pomfrey, or someone."  
  
"We'd better go too," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, we know our way around Hogwarts better than anyone else."  
  
"Stop gloating," Ginny interrupted, "and go find help."  
  
Fred, George, and Ron took off running to go find help, while the remaining five tried to wake Harry up. By this time, the bubbling had ceased altogether, and the shaking was beginning to slow.  
  
Five minutes passed, and in this time, Harry's body had stopped shaking. Everyone was very concerned about Harry, and didn't even remember that the dark mark on his arm was supposed to vanish with the potion.  
  
Ron, Fred, George, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey ran into the room looking worried. They walked over to where Harry lay and Madame Pomfrey examined him.  
  
After a few minutes, she looked up and told everyone that Harry was allergic to one of the ingredients in the potion, and that this was an allergic reaction that he was having. She then took out her wand and conjured up a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it. The stretcher floated itself to the hospital wing, with the group of people following it. The stretcher speeded up and was at the hospital wing minutes before the group arrived.  
  
Little did the large group of people know, Harry had woken up on the stretcher as is sped toward the wing. As he woke up, Harry saw Peeves the Poltergeist zooming away from him, cackling madly.  
  
As the large group of people entered the Hospital Wing and noticed that Harry was no longer unconscious, their grave faces quickly changed to relieved. Then they began to laugh. Fred, George, James, Sirius, and Ron were laughing the hardest, by far.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked  
  
Ginny walked over to the counter where a mirror lay. It was fairly ironic that a mirror just happened to be laying there, especially when Harry was covered in women's make-up.  
  
"That's a nice look for you, Harry," Fred said.  
  
George nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Ginny handed Harry the mirror, and Harry looked into it.  
  
Harry screamed. He was wearing bright red lipstick, blue eye shadow, eyeliner, hot pink blush, mascara, and his hair was up in little ponytails, much like a three-year-old girl would wear.  
  
"Peeves!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Peeves?" Ron questioned, confused.  
  
"Yeah, I woke up on the stretcher on the way to the hospital wing, and Peeves was floating away, laughing his head off."  
  
Hermione then performed a quick charm, and the make-up disappeared.  
  
Thanks 'Mione", Harry said.  
  
"You're welcome," Hermione replied. "I didn't want to see you like that any longer than I had to."  
  
"You have to admit, it was pretty funny though, Harry".  
  
Harry glared at Ron. He, unlike Ron, didn't think it had been funny at all.  
  
After a few minutes of making fun of Harry, Lily remembered what the potion was for.  
  
"Is the scar concealed?," Lily asked.  
  
Harry looked in the mirror and lifted up his bangs. He saw that the scar had disappeared.  
  
YES!" He exclaimed, "At least all of that pain wasn't for nothing."  
  
"Speaking of the pain," Madame Pomfrey added, "you have an allergic reaction to the puffer-fish eyes that were in the potion, and that is what caused the severe bubbling and the shaking. It had nothing to do with the fact that the instructions didn't specify how much of each to add."  
  
"Now, everyone out. Mr. Potter needs his rest. He will be released tomorrow morning."  
  
Everyone said good-bye to Harry and exited the hospital.  
  
A/N: Is it just me or do the chapters get shorter and shorter? I needed to cut it here though, because the next piece starts the next morning, and something happens (I'll give you a hint: The date that Harry took the potion was July 30. He will be released tomorrow morning... if you get what I'm hinting at here...) But if you don't, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, and then you'll slap yourself in the face for forgetting what July 30th means... hmmm- I almost gave it away there, so I am gonna stop here with the foreshadowing because if I continue I will most likely give it away.  
  
To my reviewers- Individual response time!:  
  
Stevie: Glad you like it! I hope one day wasn't too long!  
  
Bookworm04: yep- I updated! Glad you like it!  
  
Smiley: umm... Harry is the DADA professor... I am confused because I already wrote that... please explain. Thanks for the review!  
  
Meranda: Glad you love it! I updated in one day! (I am proud of myself). Harry will get to teach around chaper... 16 I think- I have up to the fifteenth written.  
  
Gio- thanks! Harry/Ginny is coming soon (I believe two more chapters- possibly three)  
  
SiriusPirate: Glad you love it! Yeah- about Percy... lets just say that the Weasley family had disowned Percy because of what happened in the fourth and fifth books and that Harry is still mad at Percy, so he deliberately left him out. Yeah, I'll go with that to "cover up". (lol- someone else asked the same thing, so I just copy/pasted my explanation- but I am really glad you liked my fic! Thanks for the review!)  
  
3 REVEIWS AND I'LL UPDATE! 


	10. Harry's Birthday Party!

Harry entered the main common room two days after the disastrous potion experience to find it pitch black. There was a rustling noise coming from one of the corners of the room. Harry wondered why the lights were all off. Usually they kept them on, even if no one was there. He turned on the lights, and to his great surprise, saw all of his friends, family, and acquaintances standing there.  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!", everyone shouted.  
  
Their common room had been magically enlarged to accommodate the many people who were there. Balloons of all shapes and sizes covered the room. Confetti fell from the ceiling, and streamers and crepe paper covered the walls. Up against the far wall were stacks and stacks of presents, all with different colored wrapping paper and bows. On the wall to Harry's right was a large table covered in almost every food imaginable- from carrot sticks for those who like to eat on more of the healthier side, to both wizard and muggle sweets, cakes, Ice Cream, and a muggle food called "pizza". Coolers of butterbeer, water, pumpkin juice, and alcoholic drinks were underneath the large table.  
  
Collin Creevy took his picture. Harry was momentarily blinded by the sudden change in lighting.  
  
"I- I don't know what to say." Harry said. "I didn't even realize that it was my birthday already, until you all screamed it-"  
  
Everyone began to laugh. Harry continued.  
  
"-And I have never had a birthday party before- thank you!"  
  
Harry's eyes wandered to the corner of the room where he had hear the noise. He saw Sirius holding a little boy of about two years of age. The little boy had blonde hair, but also resembled Sirius a lot. The boy was laughing and batting at one of the balloons that had been enchanted to float around without touching the ceiling.  
  
He walked over to the corner and Sirius introduced him to the little boy.  
  
"Harry, this is my son Andrew- Drew for short."  
  
"I didn't know you had a son", Harry said.  
  
"Well, he isn't technically mine. Have I ever told you about my brother Regulus? Well, he had a son, and then he died, and this is his son's son, making me his great uncle or something like that. My nephew, who is Regulus' son, also died when he was only twenty- which was this year. Drew has been with me ever since I came back to life, although I didn't want you to know just yet, so I hid him from you. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Ohhh. . .", said Harry, now beginning to understand. "How old is Drew?"  
  
"I'm this many," said Drew, holding up two fingers.  
  
"And when is his birthday?"  
  
"June 27", said Drew.  
  
At this point, Lavender and Parvati had come over to see the little boy, and were starting to play with him, so Harry walked off to talk to some of the other guests. Among the people there were also some of Lily and James' old friends from school, members of the Order of Pheonix, some of the teachers from Hogwarts, some of the shopkeepers at Diagon Alley, some people that Arthur Weasley worked with at the Ministry, and various people that Harry didn't know. Harry walked up to his mother.  
  
"Mom? Exactly how many people did you invite?"  
  
"We invited everyone", Lily responded  
  
"Everyone?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yeah, we invited everyone we know."  
  
"Wow. . . How many people are here?"  
  
"Probably somewhere around a thousand."  
  
"But, aren't people not supposed to know where the entrance to our rooms are is?"  
  
"Don't worry about that- we have someone outside the corridor ready to wipe their minds as to which portrait and corridor the room was behind after they leave."  
  
"That is reassuring", Harry said. He thanked her again for throwing the party for him, and asked how long they had been planning it.  
  
"Ever since I got back, I think. When I found out you had never had a birthday, I had to do something."  
  
Just then, Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry.  
  
"Ummm... I didn't know that you were here Malfoy," said Harry, trying to be polite, as his mother was standing right behind him.  
  
"Uh, can we go talk somewhere more private?" Draco Malfoy asked.  
  
"Okay," Harry reluctantly replied. There was something about the way Draco acted that didn't seem so... Malfoy.  
  
Harry lead Malfoy to the common room that he shared with his parents. He whispered the password to the portrait of the mermaid. They entered the room and sat down.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
"Wait, so the 'Draco' who has been going to Hogwarts for the past five years wasn't you? It was your DAD?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. Dumbledore already knows, and I got re-sorted last week. I am in Gryffindor, where the sorting hat said that I truly belonged."  
  
"But why did your father pretend to be you?"  
  
"I was never told, but now that he is under the Dementor's Kiss, I can go. I am at the same level as a sixth year, because my mother tutored me at home and taught me along the guidelines that Hogwarts teaches."  
  
Harry talked to Draco for about fifteen minutes more, when Ginny barged in and said that everyone was wondering where he was. When she saw whom he was sitting with, she gave Draco a dirty look, and gave Harry one that plainly said, "Why are you talking to HIM?"  
  
"He's okay Gin-", Harry said. He then proceeded to give her a summary of what he and Draco had talked about.  
  
They exited the common room, and joined the party once more. Mostly, Draco hung around Harry.  
  
Before everyone knew it, the party had been going for over an hour, and some of the younger children and Harry's friends were begging him to open his presents. Since this process would probably take about two hours, due to the volume of presents that he had received. There was probably close to 1,000 gifts to open.  
  
Everyone gathered around and watched while Harry began to unwrap his gifts. First was a gift from Collin Creevy, who had bought him a magical camera. Dennis Creevy had gotten him a picture frame to go along with the magical camera. It was charmed so that he could put three photos in the frame, one on top of the other, and the frame would automatically switch the photos back and forth, so that all of them could be viewed. Kingsley Shacklebolt's gift was next, and was a book on becoming an Auror. Mundungus Fletcher got him a solid gold cauldron, although Harry questioned whether or not it was stolen. McGonagall had purchased another book on becoming an Auror for Harry, as well as a book on professional Quidditch, because she knew that Harry also had a chance of playing in the Pro's.  
  
Gift by gift, the pile of unopened gifts got smaller and smaller as the pile of opened gifts got larger. It seemed as though people that Harry had never seen before in his entire life had brought him gifts.  
  
He had gotten two sets of gobstones, a nasty game that shot foul-smelling liquid at you if you were loosing, three wizard chess sets, a golden snitch, a crystal ball, a remembrall, a Secrecy Sensor, foe glass, three sets of exploding snap cards, self-shuffling playing cards, a lunascope, a talking mirror for his bedroom, two penknives, a Put-Outer, three revealers, and a variety of books, along with many other items.  
  
He received seven cases of Butterbeer, and a bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky. He also got loads and loads of candy, which included Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Sugar Quills, Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Wizzbees, a variety of joke supplies, toffees and chocolates, and to Harry's disgust, Cockroach Clusters and Acid Pops.  
  
"What are these people trying to do, poison me?" Harry thought.  
  
Finally, the only presents remaining were from Hermione, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, and his parents.  
  
Hermione handed him her present, which contained a fairly thick book on Defensive Spells and a packet of Dung bombs. Everyone laughed, because this was not the type of present that you would expect from Hermione. Harry thanked her as he was handed a gift that was from Ron.  
  
Harry tore open the wrapping paper to find a brand new set of Quidditch balls that came with beater's clubs. These were very expensive and semi- hard to obtain. Harry thanked Ron, and started on the next gift, although he couldn't wait to play some Quidditch.  
  
Harry was handed Draco's present, which started meowing when he picked it up. Little holes were punched all over the box, probably so that whatever was inside could breathe. Harry tore off the paper to find a cute little tabby kitten inside. It was so small, he could hold it in his palm.  
  
"What's its name?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Her, and she doesn't have a name yet." Draco replied.  
  
"Tigress- Tiger for short," one of his guests suggested.  
  
"Mischief", someone shouted.  
  
"Princess"  
  
"Fluffy!" shouted Drew  
  
"Misty"  
  
"Mirage"  
  
"Kara"  
  
"Kitty!" Drew squealed.  
  
"Rosie"  
  
"Angel"  
  
"Chester!" someone shouted out.  
  
"Chester?" Ron asked, confused. People looked around, trying to find out who had said that. The voice came again, this time from a corner.  
  
"Walter!" It said.  
  
Still, no one could make out who it was.  
  
"Herman!"  
  
"Fernando!"  
  
"Fergus!"  
  
"Hubert!"  
  
"Winston!"  
  
"Water Balloon!"  
  
"Water Balloon?" someone called out.  
  
Peeves then appeared, with a sack of water balloons in his hand. Someone screamed.  
  
Peeves began pelting people with water balloons. There was water everywhere. When he ran out, Peeves shoved the sack that he had been using over Ginny's head and sped away, cackling. Hermione quickly cleaned up all of the water with a wave of her wand, while Harry got the sack off Ginny's head. The names then started again, after everyone had a good laugh.  
  
"Princess"  
  
"Callie"  
  
The names went on and on and on. Finally Harry said, "I think I like Tiger- just plain Tiger."  
  
Thus, the kitten was named.  
  
Next, Harry opened Sirius' gift, which contained a blank piece of old parchment and another small box. Before Harry could open the other box, Sirius whispered in his ear "It is a new and improved version of the Marauder's Map". Harry then opened the smaller box, and regretted doing so, because whatever was inside jumped out and bit him on the nose. Everyone began to laugh. Sirius had given Harry a nose-biting teacup.  
  
"Ouch", Harry said. The teacup had latched onto his nose, and no matter how hard Harry tried to get it of, it wouldn't budge. Sirius then muttered a spell and the teacup flew off his nose. The large dent that had been in his nose disappeared, and he was handed a present from Fred and George. This present contained a variety if joke items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Various Skivving Snackboxes, Canary Creams, Basic Blaze Boxes, Deflagration Deluxe, five Extendable Ears, a Portable Swamp, seven Headless Hats, Ton Tongue Toffees, Wildfire Whiz-bangs, and several fake wands.  
  
Lily and James then handed him a long thin package. Harry tore off the wrapping paper, and to his surprise, a new broomstick fell out. Harry read the label on the handle.  
  
"Fireball 2010"  
  
"It is a prototype. Not available in stores yet. In fact, that was the first one made." James said.  
  
Harry stared at it in awe. Harry then asked his father how he managed this. James then replied that some people "owed him big time".  
  
"The broomstick was from your father, this gift is from me," Lily told him.  
  
Lily handed him a small box. Harry opened it to find a small clear bauble, much like the remembrall that he had received earlier.  
  
"Hold it with both of your hands, and then close your eyes," Lily told him.  
  
Harry did so, and after waiting about thirty seconds, he opened his eyes and gazed into the small bauble.  
  
At this point, Harry was wondering what was going on. Deep within the mist inside of the ball, a figure could be seen. It became clearer and clearer until Harry could tell what the figure was.  
  
It was a dragon. A Swedish Short Snout, to be specific.  
  
"This bauble is cool, but what does it do? What does the dragon represent?" Harry asked.  
  
Lily then produced a piece of parchment, and handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry quickly scanned the parchment, and within seconds, grasped the fact that it was an anamagus license.  
  
"The bauble shows you're your true form, and this license permits you to begin training to be an anamagus. I figured that it could be useful."  
  
"Thanks mum!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh great," James said, rolling his eyes. "He's going legal on us..."  
  
The last present was from Ginny, who removed her necklace, which had a small silver whistle attached to it. She blew on the whistle and a phoenix flew through the open window.  
  
"Harry, meet Flame. She is your present," said Ginny.  
  
Harry gasped.  
  
"Where did you get her?" he asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Harry.  
  
Everyone stared in awe at the phoenix.  
  
"Beats my gift," Draco said.  
  
"Mine too," said Ron  
  
"And mine," chimed in Hermione  
  
"And mine," added Lily  
  
"Not mine," James stubbornly disagreed. "Nothing beats a great broom."  
  
Peeves then flew back into the room.  
  
"I wanted to express my birthday greetings to Potty Wee Potter." Peeves said. "I have a song for you."  
  
He then cackled, and began singing.  
  
"Once a year we celebrate With stupid hats and plastic plates The fact that you were able to make, Without a trip around the sun. And the whole clan gathers round And gifts and laughter do abound As we let out a joyful sound And sing that stupid song. Happy Birthday. Now you're one year older. Happy Birthday. Your life still isn't over. Happy Birthday. You did not accomplish much, But you didn't die this year I guess that's good enough.  
  
~Music playing in background~  
  
So, lets keep to your fading health And hope you don't remind yourself Your chance of finding fame and wealth Decrease with every year. Does it feel like you're doing laps And eating food and taking naps And hoping that someday perhaps Your life will hold some cheer.  
Happy Birthday  
What have you done that matters?  
Happy Birthday  
You're starting to get fatter  
Happy Birthday  
It's downhill from now on  
Try not to remind yourself you're best years are all gone.  
  
~music again~  
  
If cryogenics were all free  
Then you could live like Walt Disney  
And live for all eternity  
Inside a block of ice  
But instead your time is set  
This is the only life you get.  
And though it hasn't ended yet  
Sometimes you wish it might.  
Happy Birthday  
You wish you had more money  
Happy Birthday  
Your life's so sad it's funny  
Happy Birthday  
How much more can you take  
But your friends are hungry so just cut the stupid cake.  
Happy Birthday.  
Happy Birthday.  
Happy Birthday!"  
  
Peeves then sped out of the room as people tried to figure out what the song had meant.  
  
The party finally ended, and as everyone walked out, their minds were wiped of as to where the room was located. Finally, the room was cleared. The only people that remained were Harry, his parents, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Drew. Harry collapsed onto a nearby couch.  
  
"That was awesome, but I am exhausted. Try greeting over a thousand people in a few hours time."  
  
"Must be pretty hard," Ginny commented.  
  
"No . . ." Harry replied sarcastically. "And where do you suppose I am going to put all of this stuff?"  
  
"We have expanded your room and added extra storage," Lily said.  
  
"Good," Harry replied. "I am going to need it."  
  
A/N: I am sorry I couldn't get it out till the end of today- I went shopping at the mall- for five hours! And then we went out to the movies, and hung out. We didn't get back till 7:00 pm and I am typing this at 7:36. I have to leave again at 8:00 and I won't be back till 11:30, so I am updating quickly now. The song that peeves sang is located on If you go down to the Birthdays section and click on the one that says 'comedy', you can here it. I do not own it.  
  
Oh yeah- I own Drew now!  
  
And I will do individual responses later- I don't have time and I wanted to get this out to all of you. I thought you would rater have this chapter now w/o responses, than tomorrow around 2:00 (I have stuff to do in the morning) with responses. Oh yeah, and these times are EST (Eastern Standard Time)- I live in Pennsylvania in the USA.  
  
Ooh yeah- and I was going to split this chapter in half, but I thought you people deserved an extra long one for reviewing so much- just don't get used to it- lol. 


	11. Back in the Chamber

Harry awoke the following morning in his bedroom. The morning light shone through the window, illuminating various sections of the room, and Harry could hear birds chirping loudly outside his window. He reached over to the nightstand that stood next to his bed, and fumbled groggily for his glasses. He grabbed a hold of them, and shoved them hastily onto his nose. As the room came into focus, he noticed many changes.  
  
It had been doubled in size and all of his gifts were strategically placed on the far side of the room. His phoenix, Flame, was perched on a post that had appeared in his room sometime last night. It had not been there when he had fallen asleep. Tiger was curled up at the foot of his bed, purring loudly. Harry quickly noticed that there was something else sitting at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Dobby?" Harry asked, still trying to make sense of everything around him.  
  
"Harry Potter is awake! Did Dobby wake Harry Potter?"  
  
"No, Dobby," Harry replied with a slight tone of exasperation.  
  
"Dobby was to be waking Harry Potter up if he didn't wake up in five minutes"  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Mr. Prongs sir"  
  
"When?"  
  
"This morning at 8:30, Harry Potter"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"That is what I am being told to do, Harry Potter sir!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry Potter must be getting up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is already 9:30 Harry Potter sir."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You have a tour today," Dobby stated simply, with a nod of his head.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You have a tour today," Dobby repeated  
  
"I thought that was Friday..."  
  
"Today IS Friday"  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then if it is supposed to be at ten on Friday... What? ITS 9:30?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby has been saying that."  
  
"Okay, I have to get ready. Dobby, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry Potter sir, anything" said Dobby  
  
"You set me free," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Tell everyone I'll be down in a minute," Harry said.  
  
"Dobby will be doing that," and with a pop, Dobby was gone.  
  
Harry quickly dressed and went downstairs. He tried to flatten his hair, but it was no use.  
  
'Oh well,' Harry thought.  
  
As he walked into the main common room, Harry saw everyone waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late..." he apologized.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Harry asked.  
  
A chorus of "YES" echoed through the room. Harry led them out of the common room, and to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"We are going into a girl's bathroom?" James asked.  
  
"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is inside." Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked over at her.  
  
'God, she is beautiful.' He thought. 'NO HARRY! Ron's little sister. Ron's little sister. Ron's little sister'. He repeated this in his head over and over.  
  
The door to the bathroom swung open. Harry walked over to the sink that was supposedly broken, and looked for the snake. When he found it, he said "Open".  
  
"Harry, that was in English", Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, I'll try it again."  
  
Harry concentrated really hard on the snake, and hissed "Open". The sink drew back, and everyone except those who had heard Harry speak Parseltounge before looked at Harry.  
  
"Umm... now you have to jump. I brought a book we can use as a portkey to leave because you can't apparate within the Hogwarts grounds."  
  
With this, Harry jumped into the hole where the sink had once been. Ginny followed after him, followed again by Ron. They had already done it, so it wasn't a big deal to them. Once Harry, Ron, and Ginny had landed in the Chamber, Harry shouted up.  
  
"OKAY- THREE MORE COME DOWN."  
  
Hermione, Fred, and George all jumped, followed by Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley. Next came Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione's parents, then James, Lily, and Sirius. Remus, Dumbledore, and Luna came next. Then Draco (whom Harry had invited), Luna's father, and Rita Skeeter. Neville, Parvati, and Lavender jumped next, followed by 3 members of the Daily Prophet, Minerva McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick. Hagrid jumped next. He was the last one down. Harry then lead them all past the place where the rocks had caved in, causing Lockhart to be left behind with Ron. The giant Basilisk skin was still there. He finally got to the place where he had to open the other part to it.  
  
"Open", he hissed again. As the little metal snakes wound around the latch, and finally opened into the corridor, everyone gasped. It brought everything back to Harry. He saw the exact spot where Ginny had been laying. He saw the spot where he had driven his sword through the Basilisk. He saw the tunnels that he had run in. He looked over at Ginny. She was pale too. He showed everyone the place where the Basilisk had cornered him. When he was down here in his second year, it hadn't seemed so huge...  
  
Everyone broke off to look around, and the reporters began snapping pictures. After an hour or so, all of the reporters and miscellaneous people left, leaving just those who were staying at the castle: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lily, James, Sirius, and Dumbledore. All of the teachers had left to guide the others out. Harry walked over to Ginny.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "It just brings back a lot of things I don't want to remember."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
There was an awkward pause. Harry and Ginny looked at eachother, blushed and turned away. They then looked back and locked eyes.  
  
"Harry, I like you- a lot." Ginny said.  
  
"Me too Gin," he replied as he hugged her tightly. He then let go and stepped back, looking longingly at Ginny. He remembered when he thought he liked Cho, but realized that was simply a crush. He really loved Ginny, and had for a long time, he realized.  
  
Harry then leaned against one of the statues arms. It bent backwards, like a lever, sending Harry falling backwards also. The statue stepped aside, revealing a passageway.  
  
"What the bloody hell..." Harry said as he stood up.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"EVERYONE OVER HERE- HARRY'S FOUND SOMETHING!"  
  
A/N: What did Harry find? You'll have to review to find out!!!  
  
A/N 2: I stopped here for now, because you all had that extra long chapter on Harry's birthday. This is kind of a little bit longer than some of the previous chapters, so I guess that's pretty good!  
  
A/N 3: Yay! Individual response time (I am supposed to be doing math but I'd rather do this)  
  
Shadow of a Cat: Glad you like it! It will be continuing as long as I am getting reviews!  
  
***** ******- thanks! One of your favorite fics? Wow... I'll be updating more and more frequently (I hope)  
  
Bookworm04: You can probably answer your own questions from this chapter- yeah, Draco is friends with Harry right now. Glad you like everything.  
  
HappySnakes Rule: Thanks- James is just as childish as he was at school- that's how I picture him anyway. Glad you like Flame. Remus should come back into the fic pretty soon... Glad you like it!  
  
Chad Simmons: Yeah, I know I forgot Percy Weasley. I was writing it at like, midnight and I don't have a beta... I need to get one. Anyway (since three people have already told me this) my cover-up here is that harry is mad at percy for doing everything he did in G.O.F and OOTP, so he deliberately left him out. I'll work this in in later chapters, and It'll all make sense.  
  
Volleypickle16: Thanks- glad you like it!  
  
Teacher- If you read it carefully the text should say that the killing curse is unstoppable, and they do not know how Harry managed to reflect it. This will come into play in later chapters and I had to have harry block it, because Voldemort... grr... I can't say why but it had to happen- okay? So if you are going to yell at me in a review, at least read the thing carefully. And no one is forcing you to read this...  
  
Malfoy11717: Hope chapter ten made up for the shorter chapters. Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Allen Kendall: Thanks! Nope, I am not J.K. Rowling... I wish I were though. I'll try updating more often.  
  
Hi I'm Crazy: Glad you like it!  
  
Mercy Me: Glad you like it! 


	12. The Real Slytherin Dorms

Everyone walked over to the passage. Ginny explained what had happened.  
  
"I am going in", Harry said. Without thinking about it, he muttered "Lumos" and the entire passageway lit up.  
  
"Harry," Ginny asked. "Did you just do Wandless Magic?"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore who was shaking his head 'no'.  
  
"Umm... no. My wand is in my pocket. See? I was touching my wand."  
  
"Yeah, but why did the whole passageway light up? It should have only been the tip of your wand." Hermione said.  
  
"I, uh, didn't say Lumos, I said, uh, Lunos. It's a spell I came up with- only works for me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Everyone entered the passageway, and found at the very end of it, a staircase. They all went up, and when they arrived, they saw what looked like a common room. It was decorated in the colors of green and silver.  
  
"The house of Slytherin's real common room," Dumbledore breathed.  
  
"What do you mean 'real' common room?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, no one could ever find the common room that he had actually built, so we had another one built in the Dungeons."  
  
Harry noticed a portrait hole on the far side of the room.  
  
"Well, we are about to find out where it is located", Harry said. He exited the common room and looked around. He had come of a portrait of a daisy that hung in the dungeons.  
  
"No wonder no one could find it..." Harry said. Everyone else laughed.  
  
*  
  
A half an hour later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were the only people left in the 'real' Slytherin common room. Everyone else had either left, or gone back to their common room.  
  
Harry was currently in the Girl's Dorm (the stairs had not turned into a slide when he tried to go up this time). He was talking with Ginny and looking through piles of old things. Ron and Hermione were in the Boy's Dorms, no doubt snogging...  
  
'If Ron and Hermione are kissing, and I like Harry, why shouldn't we kiss?' thought Ginny. What she didn't know was that he was thinking the same thing.  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny and kissed her on the lips, quickly, which developed into a more passionate kiss. After about a minute, they broke off.  
  
"Who ever thought we would be kissing in the real Slytherin house?" Harry asked.  
  
"No one," she replied as she pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
A/N: Fluff... wow. I haven't updated in a while. I have also decided to discontinue this story after one more chapter because I am not getting enough reviews...  
  
April Fools! Hahahahaha- I have been getting tons of reviews! Thanks everyone! I am sooooo grateful for all of the reviews I have been getting. And because I havn't updated in a while, I decided to do two chapters at once (especially since this one is REALLY short). I won't be able to update until at the very earliest Sunday because I am going on an overnight (2 night) trip with like twenty other people from my school. I am leaving tomorrow morning and getting back Sunday at Noon. Fun, fun fun! (sarcasm) But it's a young writers competition/conference thingy. Yeah... Anyway- here's the next chapter! 


	13. 3 Weeks Later

3 weeks later, the castle was bustling with teachers trying to get ready for their classes that would be arriving the next week. Draco was now staying at Hogwarts, because he hated Malfoy Manor. Draco had had a room added on to the staircase where Ron and Sirius's rooms were. Harry and Ginny were now officially dating, as were Ron and Hermione. Draco had become a close member of their group.  
  
Harry still hadn't told them about his teaching position. He planned on telling them the day before school started again. He wanted it to be a surprise. Harry was not really looking forward to teaching the entire school D.A.D.A., but he was glad that he wouldn't have to take Snape's class to be able to become an Auror.  
  
"Then again", he thought, "If I can't be an Auror, I can always continue to teach at Hogwarts. In fact, Dumbledore will probably want me to stay anyway..."  
  
Their owl results had come on August 5th. Harry's letter had looked like this:  
  
Dear Mr. H, Potter,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have achieved 20 owls.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Practical- O+  
Written- O+ Transfiguration  
Practical- O  
Written- E Potions  
Practical- O  
Written- O Charms  
Practical- O  
Written- O Herbology  
Practical- O  
Written- E History of Magic  
Practical- E  
Written- A Astronomy  
Practical-A  
Written-A Care of Magical Creatures  
Practical- O  
Written- O Divination  
Practical-A  
Written-A  
  
Congratulations Mr. Potter- you have obtained a total of 20 owls and are at the top of your class. You have received 16 regular owls. Your O+ in both the practical and written section of the Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLS count for two owls each. Normally, O is the highest that you can obtain in an OWL score, but seeing as you had the extra points for your Corporeal Patronus, and got all of the answers plus bonus questions correct, it was necessary to create a further scoring system. You have set a record for the highest OWL test score in the history of the wizarding world. You may take any NEWT level courses you would like (although we suggest you not take Divination or Astronomy), and you may also take OWL level Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. Once again, congratulations on the 20 OWLS.  
  
Sincerely,  
Jermyna Joplin  
Jermyna Joplin  
  
Harry had shared his results with Hermione, who had obtained all 18 possible owls. Ron got 14, failing Divination and Astronomy, and just barely passing History of Magic. Draco had taken his OWLS at the beginning of August, and hadn't gotten his results until just the week before. It turned out that his mother had taught him fairly well, as he got 15 OWLS.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Draco's voice interrupted his thoughts, as Harry drifted back to reality.  
  
They were sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Draco had asked Harry who he thought the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor would be- they hadn't discussed it much.  
  
"Ummm..." Harry said, wondering whether to tell them now or not. Then, he decided, why not?  
  
"I kind of know who it is..." Harry told them.  
  
"You do?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Who is it then?"  
  
"Well..." Harry said, trying to stall for time.  
  
"C'mon. Who is it mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, who is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well... he has black hair." Harry said, turning it into a guessing game.  
  
"Sirius?" Draco guessed.  
  
"Your dad?" Ron added.  
  
"And he is in this room..."  
  
"Sirius?" Draco said again. Sirius was at the other end of the table, laughing at something that James had said.  
  
"James," Ron guessed again.  
  
"And his last name is Potter," Harry continued.  
  
"It is your dad! I knew it!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"No, not my dad," Harry informed them.  
  
"But you said 'he' and you said Potter, so if it isn't your dad," Hermione trailed off.  
  
"I have to say I am disappointed in you 'Mione. I thought you'd figure it out before now," Harry said.  
  
"You?" Hermione breathed.  
  
"Is Dumbledore crazy? You haven't even graduated yet?" Draco asked.  
  
"I know," Harry said. "But he practically forced me into it."  
  
"How are you going to teach with all of the classes you have to take? They are all at the same time, and I doubt you want to use a time turner after what happened in third year..." Hermione rambled on.  
  
"Dumbledore set it all up. And I quote, 'you could not take classes, however, because you would be teaching. Your schedule at night is rather busy also. So, I have decided that I will simply not allow you to take lessons. You will meet with me, here, one night a week from just after dinner to around 10 at night. I will teach you everything you need to know. There will be no homework.' I still remember what he said. He also implied that I had no curfew, like the rest of the students."  
  
"Yep, he's off his rocker", Ron said.  
  
"Actually, I think that it is a very good idea and I think that Harry will be the best Defense teacher we ever had," Hermione said. "After all, he did teach the D.A."  
  
"Sure," Ginny said. "We all know Harry is a good teacher, but he hasn't even graduated yet. You teaching sixth and seventh years too?"  
  
"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore is practically forcing me into this, as I said. He set everything up so I couldn't say no."  
  
"Can we please talk about something else, Professor Potter" Draco said teasingly.  
  
"That was part of the deal with Dumbledore. Anyone calls me 'Professor Potter'; I'll slug them... or maybe just ignore them. That or take 5 Million points from their house."  
  
"Harry," Hermione asked. "Are you still going to eat at the Gryffindor table, or are you going to eat up at the Head Table with all of the other teachers?"  
  
"I don't know, but if I have any say in the matter, I'll be sitting at the Gryffindor table, with you guys."  
  
"You won't give us homework, will you?" Ron asked concernedly.  
  
"It depends." Harry said, "Can we please talk about something else? Oh yeah, and promise me you won't tell anyone else about me being a teacher this year- especially my parents."  
  
"No," Draco said teasingly.  
  
"Very funny." Harry replied. "So, Draco. You going out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year? I just found out I'm captain."  
  
"You're captain?" Ginny asked. "Awesome! I was thinking of going out for the team- as a chaser."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be great," Harry told her. "Katie is the only chaser left, I want to try out both beater positions even though we have two beaters- just want to make sure there isn't better talent, Ron's still Keeper, and I'm still seeker. Which means we need two chasers, and two beaters."  
  
"Well, my even though my father played seeker when he was here, I am more of a beater type." Draco informed.  
  
"Cool," Harry said.  
  
"So I am going to try out for beater," Draco stated.  
  
"That's great!" Ginny said.  
  
"Hi," Lily said, as she, James, and Sirius sat down by them. Lily was now about four months along and starting to show.  
  
"What's up mom?" Harry asked.  
  
"Today we're taking you to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff," Lily told them.  
  
"Dad and Padfoot coming too?"  
  
"You better believe it," Sirius said. "I want to check out Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."  
  
Everyone laughed. Sirius, James, Fred, and George had really hit it off. It wasn't surprising though, considering they all had the same interests- pranking. They continued laughing for a few more minutes, until Peeves came flying into the Great Hall, interrupting their laughter. They then burst out in laughter again, after they saw what he was wearing.  
  
A/N: What is Peeves wearing? And what is he about to do? Review and find out!!!  
  
Sorry- don't have time to do individual responses now- maybe Sunday. 


	14. What's Wrong With Peeves?

Peeves was wearing a pink tutu. He started cackling, as he burst out in another one of his bogus chants.  
  
"Brick wall, waterfall, Potter thinks he's got it all. But he don't. And I do. So boom with that attitude. Peace, punch, Captain Crunch. I've got something you can't touch. Bang bang choo choo train. Wind me up, I do my thing. No Reeses Pieces, 7 Up. You mess with me, I'll mess you up."  
  
"What the bloody hell did that mean?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione and Ginny as Peeve sped out of the hall.  
  
"Harry!" Lily scolded. "Do not use those words."  
  
"I dunno mate" Ron replied. "What is Captain Crunch? It sounds like some muggle superhero."  
  
"It is a muggle cereal Ron," Hermione told him exasperatedly.  
  
"It sounds familiar," Hermione said. "But I don't know where from..."  
  
"I do!" Ginny exclaimed. "Mione- that movie we rented before we came her this summer. Some muggle movie... umm... what was it called?"  
  
"Oh, I know this..." Hermione said. "Rick Dobson... umm... no... Rob Dickson... no... Dick Robson... Dick Robertson... Dickie Roberts!"  
  
"Oh yeah, it was called Dickie Roberts- Former Child Star. Pretty good- for a muggle movie. But where did Peeves hear that?"  
  
"Beats me- where'd he get the tutu you think?" Harry asked. "And when he said 'Potter thinks he's got it all', did he mean me or Dad?"  
  
"No clue," Ron said. The adults were still laughing, but listening to their conversation discreetly.  
  
"Probably both of us," James said, startling Harry. Harry didn't think he was listening.  
  
"Yeah- but what about the tutu? I mean, that weirder then Peeves' usual weirdness."  
  
"No clue."  
  
Just then, Peeves burst through the doors of the Great Hall, this time wearing a pair of light purple silk pajamas, and burst into song.  
  
"The moment I wake up, I reach for my smiley face cup. And get a little pour from you. Forever and ever You'll be in my fridge And I will drink you."  
  
He concluded by pulling out a coffee mug and a bottle of International Delight coffee creamer, and adding it to the black coffee that was in the mug, took a sip, and then sped off laughing.  
  
"Okay..." Harry said, laughing.  
  
"What is wrong with Peeves today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We have no clue," Ron said, speaking for everyone at the table.  
  
"Well, that was from a muggle commercial- for International Delight Coffee Creamer. He's getting a little obsessed with muggle things, don't you think?" Hermione replied.  
  
"There's no way he can get as bad as dad," Ginny told Ron. "At least Peeves isn't collecting batteries."  
  
"I second that" Ron agreed. "That would be scary."  
  
Everyone finally finished laughing a few minutes later. Then Lily spoke up.  
  
"I just hope he doesn't come back in here again- I am starting to get scared."  
  
"Lils, I think we are all a little weirded out- even me, and I pull pranks all the time."  
  
But Lily had spoken too soon. Peeves soon burst back into the Great Hall, this time wearing tight leather pants and a bushy orange clown wig. He began to sing a very strange song.  
  
"It's been one week since you looked at me   
  
cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.  
  
Five days since you laughed at me   
  
saying get that together come back and see me.   
  
Three days since the living room  
  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me   
  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry  
  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
  
As I make you stop, think  
  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
  
I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
  
Big like Leann Rimes  
  
Because I'm all about value  
  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
  
You try to match wits  
  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours  
  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
  
Cause it's so dangerous, you'll have to sign a waiver  
  
How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
  
Can't understand what I mean?  
  
Well, you soon will  
  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
  
I have a history of taking off my shirt  
  
It's been one week since you looked at me   
  
Threw your arms in the air and said you're crazy   
  
Five days since you tackled me   
  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
  
You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon  
  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry  
  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
  
Watchin X-Files with no lights on, we're dans la maison  
  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting Frantic  
  
Like Sting I'm Tantric  
  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
  
Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
  
Okay I don't make films  
  
But if I did they'd have a samurai  
  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs just so my  
  
irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon..."  
  
Peeves trailed off as the Bloody Baron glided into the hall. Peeves  
quickly got out of the Great Hall. He was terrified of the Bloody  
Baron.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else in the Great Hall was laughing so hard they  
were crying.  
  
"Chickity China the Chinese Chicken? You have a drumstick and your  
brain stops ticking?" Harry asked. "What the bloody hell..."  
  
"Harry!" Lily yelled.  
  
"I have a history of taking off my shirt?" James asked.  
  
"You do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No you dolt- it was part of the song."  
  
"Okay I don't make films. But if I did they'd have a samurai?" Lily  
added.  
  
"Yep, he's a strange one that Peeves" Sirius said.  
  
"Chickity China, the Chinese Chicken!" Drew shouted.  
  
Everyone laughed. Until now, Harry hadn't noticed that Drew was  
sitting on Sirius' lap. Harry reached over and took Drew from Sirius,  
placing him on his own lap.  
  
"That," Hermione informed them, "is a muggle song. It is called 'One  
Week' and it is by Barenaked Ladies. I've heard it before."  
  
"Barenaked Ladies?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's the band name." Hermione replied.  
  
"Are they really barenaked?" Ron asked.  
  
"Um- Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah Gin?"  
  
"They're men..."  
  
"That's gross."  
  
"Ron..." Ginny said exasperatedly. "They are not barenaked. It's their  
band name- that's it."  
  
"Uh- hello?" Harry said. "Drew's here..."  
  
"Ooooh... oops- sorry Harry"  
  
The Bloody Baron exited the Great Hall, and as soon as he did, Peeves burst back in the door, and began singing again, this time to a muggle song called 'Hey Micky' from a muggle T.V. show called Bewitched. He was wearing a blonde wig, a pair of girl's jeans, and a baggy, plain white shirt.  
  
"Oh Mickey what a pity you don't understand  
You take my by the heart when you take me by the hand.  
Oh Mickey you're so pretty can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey, oh what you do, Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey."  
  
He exited the Great Hall, appearing a few seconds later dressed as a woman. A very fat one at that. He began singing "Man, I feel like a woman," by the muggle singer, Shania Twain.  
  
"The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!"  
  
Once again, he exited the Great Hall, entering a few seconds later,  
this time dressed as a male farmer, complete with straw hat and overalls. He even went as far as to stick a piece of straw in his mouth, so that about half of it was sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"Uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her uptown world  
  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
  
I bet her mama never told her why  
  
I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
  
She's been living in her white bread world  
  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
  
That's what I am"  
  
Again.  
  
"And that's about the time she walked away from me  
  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
  
What the hell is ADD?  
  
My friends say I should act my age  
  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again?  
  
And later on, on the drive home  
  
I called her mom from a pay phone  
  
I said I was the cops  
  
And your husbands in jail  
  
This state looks down on sodomy  
  
And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me  
  
Nobody likes you when you're 23,  
  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls,  
  
What the hell is caller ID?  
  
My friends say I should act my age  
  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again?"  
  
Again.  
  
"We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow  
submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine..."  
  
Again.  
  
"Oh the buzzin of the bees in the sycamore trees round the soda water  
fountain. Where the lemonade springs and the bluebird sings on the Big  
Rock Candy Mountain..."  
  
Again.  
  
"Oops- I did it again. I made you believe, we're more then just  
friends. Oops you think I'm in love. That I'm sent from above. I'm  
not that innocent..."  
  
Again.  
  
"Yellow man in Timbuktu,  
Colour for both me and you  
Kung fu fighting,  
Dancing queen  
Tribal spaceman  
and all that's in between  
Colours of the world  
Spice up your life  
Every boy and girl  
Spice up your life  
People of the world  
Spice up your life..."  
  
Again.  
  
"Hit me baby one more time!..."  
  
Again.  
  
"You just walk in, I make you smile,  
Its cool but you don't even know me,  
You take an inch, I run a mile,  
Can't win you're always right behind me.  
And we know that you could go and find some other,  
Take or leave it or just don't even bother,  
caught in a craze, it's just a faze,  
Or will this be around forever.  
Don't you know it's going too fast,  
Racing so hard you know it won't last,  
Don't you know, what can't you see,  
Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you are going.  
Stop right Now  
Thank you very much,  
I need somebody with the human touch,  
Hey you you always on the run,  
Gotta slow down baby, got have some fun..."  
  
Again.  
  
"Tell me why, aint nothin but a heartache  
Tell me why, aint nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way.  
But we, are two worlds apart..."  
  
Again.  
  
"The circle of life!"  
  
"Under the Sea!"  
  
"A whole new world!"  
  
"We will, we will, rock you!"  
  
"I love Rock and Roll!"  
  
"Make it stop!" Harry told Ginny as he put his arm around her.  
  
About ten minutes later, Peeves ended his prolonged singing spree with "I'm Blue" by Eiffel 65.  
  
"Yo listen up here's a story  
  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
  
Is just blue  
  
Like him inside and outside  
  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
  
And a blue Corvette  
  
And everything is blue for him  
  
And himself and everybody around  
  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen  
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa  
  
da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
da ba dee da ba daa  
  
I have a blue house with a blue window  
  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me  
  
Inside and outside.  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
  
And a blue Corvette  
  
And everything is blue for him  
  
And himself and everybody around  
  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen  
  
For this last number, Peeves had died his skin blue, and was wearing a  
hideous blue suit.  
  
A few minutes of silence after Peeve's had finished and left, then  
Harry asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"What's up with Peeves?"  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait until the update. I'll try to update at least once a week from now on. Review Please!!!  
  
(See that review button? Click it!) 


	15. The Sorting

**This chapter is dedicated to my Aunt Dee! Thanks for reading this! Hope  
you like it.**  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Before the now group of 5 knew it, the sorting ceremony was beginning.  
  
_"Ravenclaws are smart,  
Gryffindors are brave.  
Slytherins have no heart,  
And Hufflepuffs behave."_

The Sorting Hat said this exasperatedly, while everyone stared at it.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe it traded brains with Peeves- he's been doing a lot of singing  
lately," Ginny suggested.  
  
Everyone laughed. James muttered something, and the sorting hat then burst into its real song.  
  
_"About a thousand years ago _

_This school was to be started, _

_The founders picked the best and _

_Into houses students parted _

_But who to pick when they were gone?_

_ The founders thought, becoming broken-hearted.  
  
Twas Gryffindor who saved the day _

_He said, "Lets use my hat!" _

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could pick like THAT!  
  
In Slytherin, I was to put _

_Those who were the pratts  
  
In Gryffindor, were those who _

_Were brave and of ambition  
  
In Ravenclaw, the smartest were _

_Intelligent and clever, in addition  
  
In Hufflepuff, the loyal reside _

_And are worthy and have intuition  
  
Now put me on your head _

_And see where you belong  
  
There is nothing here to dread _

_I've never yet been wrong  
  
So listen to what I have said _

_And your house will be very strong!"_  
  
The sorting hat finished its song, and everyone in the hall clapped.  
  
McGonagall called out the first name.  
  
As "Ackerly, Rebecca!" became a Ravenclaw, Harry saw his mother lean over to his father, apparently trying to find out what he had done to the hat.  
  
"Anderson, Emily!" became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Bailey, Jared!" became a Slytherin.  
  
"Bones, Ainsley!" became a Hufflepuff, "Celeste, Liana" became a Gryffindor, and "Dunham, Phillip" became a Hufflepuff  
  
"Day, Morgan" became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Detwiler, Zachary" and "Doughty, Ashley" both became Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Farnsworth, Mason" and "Greensburg, Fernando" then both became Slytherins.  
  
"Haines, Rachel" became a Ravenclaw, followed by "Hallison, Jett" who became the first male Gryffindor.  
  
"Jambo, Katrina" became the first female Slytherin followed by two other Gryffindors; "Johnson, Matthew" and "Kettleburn, Jake".  
  
"Kramer, Anthony" became a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Lewis, Harvey" also became a Ravenclaw, then "Matson, Penelope" became a Slytherin.  
  
"Merino, Nathan" became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Moon, Skylar!" McGonagall called.  
  
A shy, timid young girl with bright blonde hair appeared. She quietly stepped forward, and said, barely audible, though Harry could hear.  
  
"Actually, um, Professor, its Skyler, not Skylar"  
  
"Moon, Skyler!" McGonagall called.  
  
The sorting hat went over her small head, and she sat there for around two minutes.  
  
"I don't think that a sorting has ever taken this long." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I don't think so either," Harry replied.  
  
Five minutes later, the hat was still sitting on her head. Finally, after a total of ten minutes, the hat spoke.  
  
"Gryffinpufferinclaw"  
  
"Gryffinpufferinclaw? That's not a house!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry- it's a combination of all of the houses." Ginny told him.  
  
Everyone sat there in confusion. The hat spoke again.  
  
"She has equal qualities of all four houses. I do not know where to put her, so I will let her choose."  
  
Skyler Moon rose from the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table. When she sat down, the Gryffindors clapped and cheered loudly.  
  
Nott, Avery joined Slytherin, followed by O'Nally, Samantha, who joined Hufflepuff.  
  
Parkinson, Donald became a Slytherin. Pattison, Robert became a Ravenclaw. Perkins, Joseph became a Hufflepuff and Pigsnout, Olivia became a Slytherin.  
  
Ralston, Gina also became a Slytherin, followed by Roy, Michael who joined Ravenclaw.  
  
Rollins, Bert became a Hufflepuff, and as he did, Harry noticed that James was staring at Skyler, as though he recognized her from somewhere but couldn't place it. Harry then thought, but they shouldn't be able to recognize her, because when they died, she hadn't even been born yet.  
  
Rhode, Jeremy became a Hufflepuff also.  
  
Rutherford, Melina became a Ravenclaw.  
  
Saunders, Kaden became a Gryffindor.  
  
Tanner, Nichole became a Slytherin.  
  
Tomes, Ray became a Ravenclaw and Thompson, Kayla became a Hufflepuff.  
  
Vera, Allyson became the last Gryffindor.  
  
White, Madison became a Ravenclaw.  
  
Williamson, Hannah became a Hufflepuff.  
  
Zabini, Jessica became a Ravenclaw, and the sorting was over.  
  
The plates in the Great Hall magically filled with every sort of food imaginable, and everyone began to eat. Harry sat in between Ginny, and the new first year, Liana Celeste. On the opposite side, Ron sat in between Hermione and Draco. Hermione was directly across from Ginny, and Morgan Day, another first year, was sitting next to her. On the other side of Liana Celeste, Skyler Moon and Emily Anderson sat. Next to Morgan Day, Allyson Vera and Kaden Saunders sat. Next to Kaden Saunders sat Matthew Johnson and Jett Hallison, and by Emily Anderson sat Nathan Merino and Jake Kettleburn. They were all talking.  
  
"So," Harry asked Liana Celeste, "When did you get your letter?"  
  
"July 28- that's my birthday" Liana answered sweetly. She was a cute eleven-year-old. Her dark brown hair was fairly curly, and tumbled over her shoulders. Her face was covered in freckles, and her bright green eyes really sparkled. She seemed very outgoing compared to Skyler Moon who was sitting next to Liana.  
  
"Wow- that's only three days away from mine!" Harry said.  
  
"Cool!" Liana said.  
  
"What's your name?" Skyler Moon asked. Suddenly, she didn't seem so shy anymore.  
  
"Wow" Harry thought, "She doesn't know?"  
  
Liana looked at her like she was crazy. Obviously, Liana was not a muggleborn, and grew up knowing about Harry Potter.  
  
"Harry Potter" he said.  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Are you muggleborn?" Harry asked.  
  
"Err- Oh yeah. My parents are... muggles."  
  
"Don't worry Skyler, you'll get used to the terminology eventually. I did."  
  
"You are a... muggleborn?"  
  
"No, my parents were both magical, but they were murdered when I was one year old. I was raised by muggles. Horrible muggles. I didn't find out I was a wizard until I was 11, like you."  
  
"That's horrible. Now that you mention it, I think I have read about you in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Ages."  
  
"You know what Skyler?"  
  
"What? And call me Sky- Skyler is way too formal, and all of my friends call me Sky."  
  
"'Kay Sky. What I was going to say is that you sound a lot like my friend  
  
Hermione and Sky began talking, and they really got along. Hermione told her about the classes and such that she would be taking.  
  
Harry turned to Liana Celeste, and continued his conversation with her.  
  
After that, he turned to Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. Just then, Professor Dumbledore rose, and began to speak.  
  
"Now that you are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements that I need to make."  
  
Dumbledore paused for a moment, and then continued.  
  
"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to inform you that this years list of forbidden items inside the castle has been extended to include all products from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The full list comprises 528 items and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office."  
  
'Fred and George couldn't have asked for better advertising' Harry thought. Ron was thinking the same thing.  
  
"As always, I would like to remind you that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to those below third year."  
  
"And, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, had an unfortunate accident last year. She was carried into the forest by a raging heard of centaurs, and never seen again."  
  
Many of the students who had had Professor Umbridge began cheering loudly. Fred and George, who were standing in the back of the Hall (as guests to Hogwarts, they were staying a bit longer) starting a rousing round of "Ding, dong, the witch is dead."  
  
When Dumbledore had the Hall's attention again, he continued.  
  
"And so it is my pleasure to welcome this years Defense Against the Dark Arts professor..."  
  
Dumbledore said this and paused, building the suspense.  
  
'Here goes nothing' Harry thought.  
  
"Professor Harry James Potter!"  
  
The Great Hall erupted with applause and cheering as Harry stood up and walked to the front of the room. Even a few of the Slytherins were clapping, even if it was half-heartedly. He stole a glance at his parent's expressions- they were sitting at the Head Table, and they looked shocked. He had not told them.  
  
He arrived where Dumbledore was standing, and cleared this throat.  
  
"Ummm... yeah. Dumbledore practically forced me into teaching. In case you didn't know, I taught an illegal Defense Group last year, called the D.A. or Defense Association. It was also called Dumbledore's Army, but was founded because that old bat Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything. I am going to be teaching all years, even though I haven't graduated yet."  
  
He paused, thinking about what, if anything, he still had to say.  
  
"Oh yeah, and if anyone calls me Professor Potter, I'll either ignore them, give them a detention, or take a MILLION points from their house."  
  
A round of applause and laughter followed his very brief speech, and Harry sat back down at the Gryffindor table, between Ginny and Liana.  
  
Ginny was still clapping, and Liana looked at Harry in shock.  
  
"YOU are our Professor?"  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with it?"  
  
"No! This is awesome! You are really nice!"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Harry laughed again.  
  
"What are we going to learn about?"  
  
"Um- I think first years is basic spells. I did a lot of bookwork in my first year- you know, copying notes and stuff. But I prefer practical lessons myself."  
  
"Cool! So we can use our wands?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Dumbledore began speaking again.  
  
"Also, as some of you already know, one of the students that attended here for five years was actually his father, taking the Polyjuice potion. This is none other than Draco Malfoy. He is nothing like the Draco Malfoy that you all knew, and he has been sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"The students are now dismissed to their common rooms- but I would like the sixth and first year students to remain here. The fifth and seventh year prefects will lead their students to their dorms. Have a wonderful year at Hogwarts!"  
  
A/N: Why does Dumbledore want 6th and 1st years to remain in the Great Hall? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry about the long wait- now its your turn! Review, Review, Review!!!! Push that review button! The faster you review, the faster the next chapter will come!


	16. Pairing Up

Chapter 16

The second, third, fourth, fifth and seventh years all proceeded out of the Great Hall. As Ginny got up to leave, Harry kissed her again. Dumbledore then continued.  
  
"And this year, we will be assigning one sixth year student to each first year student, as kind of like a big brother/big sister program. I will now read the list. The sixth year's name will be read first, followed by the first years. You will then both stand up, go into the hallway, and find out a little bit about each other. It is a requirement that you must spend at least five hours a week with your partner. Your hours may start today if you like."

"Also, if you spend more than the required five hours with your buddy, you can earn a form of extra credit in either Potions, Herbology, or Transfiguration. 6th years may also use this towards Divination or Muggle Studies. You will also have to do an end of the year project, which will be explained later. The main purpose of this system is to encourage friendly relationships between the older and younger students. The first years sometimes have a bit of a difficulty adapting to being away from their parents, and this may help a bit too. I will now read the list."  
  
"The Slytherins paired with another Slytherin are:"  
  
"Mourag McDougle and Avery Nott"  
  
"Blaise Zabini and Mason Farnsworth"  
  
"Theodore Nott and Jared Bailey"  
  
"Vincent Crabbe and Fernando Greensburg"  
  
"Gregory Goyle and Donald Parkinson"  
  
(At this, Harry laughed. Crabbe and Goyle hanging out with first years?)  
  
"Veronica Snyder and Gina Ralston"  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and Olivia Pigsnout"  
  
"Daphne Greengrass and Nichole Tanner"  
  
"Tracey Davis and Penelope Matson"  
  
"Millicent Bulstrode and Katrina Jones"  
  
After each of these pairings, the sixth year and the first year stood up and walked into the hallway outside of the Great Hall.  
  
"Now for the Hufflepuffs paired with a Hufflepuff," Dumbledore announced  
  
"Orion Moon and Joseph Perkins"  
  
"Ernie Macmillan and Jeremy Rhode"  
  
"Wayne Hopkins and Zachary Detwiler"  
  
"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Phillip Dunham"  
  
"Chelsea Daniels and Samantha O'Nally"  
  
"Sally-Anne Perks and Kayla Thompson"  
  
"Megan Jones and Katrina Jambo"  
  
"Susan Bones and Hannah Williamson"  
  
"Hannah Abbot and Ashley Doughty"  
  
Soon, all of the Hufflepuff sixth and first years were out in the hallway too, with the exception of Bert Rollins, who was to be paired with someone outside of his house.  
  
"Now, for all the Ravenclaws paired with a Ravenclaw," announced Dumbledore.  
  
"Lisa Turpin and Rachel Haines"  
  
"Su Li and Rebecca Ackerly"  
  
"Padma Patil and Madison White"  
  
"Kevin Entwhistle and Harvey Lewis"  
  
"Stephen Cornfoot and Ray Tomes"  
  
"Anthony Goldstein and Michael Roy"  
  
"Michael Corner and Anthony Kramer"  
  
('Hmmm...' Harry thought to himself. 'Interesting- Anthony is paired with a Michael and Michael is paired with an Anthony... What a coincidence')  
  
"Mandy Brocklehurst and Melina Rutherford"  
  
All of the Ravenclaws were soon out of the Hall and into the hallway.  
  
"Now, for two special pairings" said Professor Dumbledore. "Neville Longbottom and Bert Rollins, and Hermione Granger and Jessica Zabini are the only pairs that come from different houses. Neville and Hermione are from Gryffindor, Bert is from Hufflepuff, and Jessica is from Ravenclaw."  
  
"And now the Gryffindors paired with a Gryffindor" Dumbledore said as Neville and Bert, and Hermione and Jessica left the hall.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan and Nathan Merino"  
  
"Dean Thomas and Jett Hallison"  
  
"Lavender Brown and Allyson Vera"  
  
"Angel Rose and Morgan Day"  
  
"Draco Malfoy and Kaden Saunders"  
  
"Ronald Weasley and Matthew Johnson"  
  
"Devon (A/N: This is a unisex name, but this Devon is a girl) Robinson and Jake Kettleburn are also a pair that is special. They are the only pair with a girl in sixth year and boy in first year."  
  
This left three, and only three people still seated. One was Harry Potter, and the other two were first year Gryffindors, Liana Celeste and Skyler Moon, who was not really related to Orion Moon, a sixth year, even though they shared the same last name.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to the three of them.  
  
"There was one more first year than sixth years, so one sixth year had to be paired up with two first years. I thought you were the best person Harry, and I thought you would get along best with Liana and Skyler."  
  
"It's okay Albus," Harry sent a message telepathically to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had insisted that Harry call him Albus over the summer, and it stuck.  
  
"I was just talking to these girls and they seem pretty cool" Harry said with a smile in the direction of Sky and Liana.  
  
"Yeah, Professor, Harry's awesome!" Liana said.  
  
"But," Albus said, "Since you are at a disadvantage still, you may use the Room of Requirement when you meet."  
  
"And I think you will find that everything that you need is there" Albus answered back to Harry through the mind-link.  
  
"Liana? Sky? There's a room I want to show you before we go back to the common room."  
  
"Okay Harry!" Sky said enthusiastically.  
  
He led them to the Room of Requirement, and arrived at the wall where the door would appear.  
  
'I wish I had a common room type room around with a pensieve.' Harry thought.  
  
When the door appeared, the two young girls gasped.  
  
"That's awesome!" squealed Liana.  
  
Skyler nodded, and then added, "I agree!"  
  
"Lets go in!" Liana said.  
  
"Sure," Harry said as he twisted the doorknob.  
  
The two girls gasped again when the door opened. The room was decorated in light blue and light purple, and closely resembled the Gryffindor common room, but with these two colors instead of scarlet and gold.  
  
"Come here," Harry said to the girls, as he led them over to the pensieve.  
  
When they reached the pensive, Harry pulled out his wand, held it to his head and extracted a silver stream of shiny liquid, and placed it into the pensieve.  
  
"Touch this silvery stuff." Harry instructed them. "That silvery stuff is my memory from a little bit ago about a funny thing that happened in the Great Hall this summer. I thought you might like to see it."  
  
Liana and Sky did as they were instructed, and touched the silvery liquid in the basin. Harry followed. They were sent into his memory, and Peeves suddenly burst through the Great Hall and began singing.  
  
The girls began to giggle.  
  
When the memory was over, they were transported out of the penseive, and back into the room of requirement.  
  
"Liana?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, Harry- call me Ana. Everyone else does."  
  
"Okay, but why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"It was funny," Ana said, bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"First years..." Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"Show us another memory!" Skyler exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah- another one!" Ana persisted.  
  
"Okay... I'll show you my memory of my birthday party."  
  
Harry then proceeded to show them the memory of his birthday party, and his gifts, and Peeves bursting in and throwing water balloons everywhere- not to mention his wacky song.  
  
When this memory was over, and with a whirl of colors, they appeared back in the Room of Requirement.  
  
"It feels like I have known you forever, Harry" Skyler claimed.  
  
"Me too," Liana agreed.  
  
"The funny thing is, I feel the same way." Harry said. "I don't know why, but you guys feel like- I don't know- the little sisters I never had. Tell me more about yourselves."  
  
"Okay," Liana said. "My parents are both magical, and I moved to England from America last year. I have a younger half-sister named Kaylee, and a younger half-brother named Josh. Kaylee is four and Joshie is two and a half. And I have a younger stepsister too. My parents got divorced when I was six. And my mom's new husband Ryan had a kid from his previous marriage. That would be my stepsister, Laura. She's turning ten in two weeks. She's pretty nice, but kind of spoiled. That's all in my mom's marriage. In my dad's new marriage, I have a younger half-brother named Kevin- he's three. And I also have another stepbrother. He's Kaden Saunders. His mom is my stepmom; Saunders is his dad's name. He's my age, and he got sorted into Gryffindor too. Did you know that I knew him? I don't think you did. And then I have an owl named Aphrodite. She was the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty. That's why I named her that. Oh, and you know Ally- umm... I mean Allyson Vera. She got into Gryffindor too. She is my cousin. My mom's sister is her mother. My mom's sister's name is Leah- my mom's name is Evelyn. But anyway, her dad's last name is Vera- Logan Vera... We are best friends. She comes over to my house a lot. And I have another cousin in first year- my dad's sister got married to a guy named Bryan Johnson- my dad's sister is named Caroline, and my dad is named Charles, but anyway, Matthew Johnson- but we call him Matt- is my cousin too. He got sorted into Gryffindor also..."  
  
"So Angelina Johnson is your cousin too?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Yeah- how do you know Angelina?"  
  
"She was on the Quidditch team when I was- until last year actually. She's a great chaser."  
  
"What is Quibbitch?" Sky asked.  
  
"It is a wizarding sport played on broomsticks. There are seven members per team- a seeker, a keeper, two beaters, and three chasers..."  
  
Harry went on to explain the rules of Quidditch to Skyler, who seemed fascinated at the thought of riding around on a broom.  
  
"Hey Ana?" Harry asked, and then whispered something into her ear.  
  
"Yeah!" The first year squealed.  
  
"Come on Sky!" Ana exclaimed as she grabbed her fellow first-year's arm and began dragging her across the room.  
  
"You'll love this Sky, you really will!" Ana continued.  
  
"And since you have never played before..." she went on.  
  
"Ana!" Harry exclaimed, busting out with laughter. "You can't keep a secret, can you?"  
  
"Yes I can!" Ana exclaimed, outraged. "Just not well."  
  
As they walked out on the Quidditch Pitch, Skyler began humming something, which then resulted in her singing it.  
  
_"Be kind to your web-footed friends,  
  
For a duck may be somebody's mother,  
  
Be kind to your friends in the swamp  
  
Where the weather is always damp,  
  
You may think that this is the end.  
  
Well, it is!"  
_  
"What kind of song is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sounds like a muggle song to me," Ana said.  
  
"It is." Skyler added.  
  
"What does it mean?" Harry asked. "It's kind of confusing."  
  
"Oh, its just a song that they teach you when you are little so that you are nice to other people."  
  
"Then... why are you singing it?"  
  
"I dunno- it just kinda popped into my head."  
  
By this time, they had reached the middle of the pitch. Ana started pointing at things, and explaining what they were. Harry just sat back and took it all in. In fact, he was so deep into thought that he didn't realize the black-cloaked man sneak up behind him.  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave it there! But if you want to know what will happen next, I am afraid that you will have to click that lovely review button down in the lower left hand corner of your screen and let me know what you think. **Review!**  
  
Also, If you have any ideas on where you think this story should be going, let me know in your review because **I want to see what you would like to see this plot turn into**, even though I already have a pretty good idea. Let me know what yours are by pressing the review button!  
  
And- I need suggestions on Lily's baby- girl or boy? And names??? Help- I need your suggestions.  
  
**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	17. Interrogation

Harry continued to watch the first years contently, completely oblivious to the fact that someone was behind him. In fact, it wasn't until he heard "Stupefy" that he quickly turned around to see a flash of bright red light headed right for him. Time itself seemed to slow down as the light streamed toward him. Inch by inch it got closer. Harry tried to move, but it seemed as though he was paralyzed, and couldn't move from his spot. Closer and closer the light came to him. At the last possible second, Harry ducked. Slow motion ceased, and the spell was sent shooting over his head and toward the direction of the two girls.  
  
"Duck!" Harry called out.  
  
"Where?" Sky asked.  
  
"No! Duck down!"  
  
They quickly obeyed and the spell was sent away from them. Harry then turned to face the direction in which the spell had been cast, and saw, almost immediately, the black-cloaked figure.  
  
"Crucio!" It yelled.  
  
'A Death-eater' thought Harry, although he had guessed from the robes.  
  
Again, Harry quickly dodged the spell, as well as the two first years.  
  
"Run!" He shouted to them. "Just get inside!"  
  
The two young girls took off running as Harry tried to defend himself.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry. His opponent turned to counter, but wasn't quick enough. His wand shot right out of his hand and was now held by Harry.  
  
Harry pointed both wands at the man, and said in a calm, rational voice "Remove the hood."  
  
The hooded man did not comply.  
  
"I'll give you one more chance to remove your hood, or else I will be forced to take action myself."  
  
Slowly, the man lowered his hood. Harry gasped when he saw who it was.  
  
"I trusted you!" he screamed.  
  
"You seriously thought that I was your friend?" the person sneered.  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"I can't believe you! Let me get this straight- you actually thought that a Malfoy- Draco Malfoy changed!" Draco laughed. "That would be the day. Listen, Saint Potter, give me my wand back and duel me properly."  
  
"Yeah, right ferret-boy!" Harry replied, and with this, he shouted "Stupefy!"  
  
Draco fell to the ground.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry incanted, and Draco's limp body began to rise up off of the ground and hover about 5 feet. He walked toward the castle, with Draco's body still hovering. He floated it inside, where he saw Ana and Sky sitting on the floor.  
  
"Follow me", Harry said and he led them up a flight of stairs, down a deserted hallway, and up one more flight of stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"You'll be safe in here," Harry said. He turned to the portrait and said "Mandrake". The portrait opened, but before the two could enter, Harry whispered to them "just don't tell TOO many people" and left them.  
  
He climbed up three more flights of stairs, and down one more hallway before he came to the stone gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Umm... Fizzing Whizbees? Sherbert Lemon! Lemon Drop! Chocolate Frogs? No... um... Can't you just open? Or tell Dumbledore its Harry Potter?" Harry yelled at it.  
  
"Fudge Flies! Exploding Bon-Bons! Licorice Wands! Sugar Quills! Canary Cream! Pepper Imps! Um... Ton-Tounge Toffee. Oh I give up... Peppermint Toads! Oh gosh... Acid Pops! Ice Mice?"  
  
The gargoyle stepped aside.  
  
"Ice Mice?- God Dumbledore has weird taste in passwords..."  
  
Harry hurried up the circular stairs with Malfoy in tow. He knocked on the door, and upon hearing 'Come In' he entered. What he was surprised to see was whom Dumbledore was already sitting with.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"The one and only," he replied.  
  
"Umm... not exactly" Harry said, levitating the body of 'Draco Malfoy' into the room.  
  
"Bloody hell- what is going on?" Draco asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Harry said. "This... thing attacked me when I was down on the Quidditch Pitch with Sky and Ana."  
  
"Let us see what this man has to say," Dumbledore said. "Stunned, perhaps?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "I stunned him."  
  
Dumbledore did a binding spell on the person so that he could not move, yet was able to talk, then said, "Ennervate!" and the person came to life.  
  
"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," the person replied.  
  
"Then who is that?" Dumbledore asked, pointing to Draco.  
  
"An imposter!"  
  
"I think we should administer truth serum, Professor." Harry intervened.  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Mr. Potter. Would you please go fetch me that blue bottle on the shelf over there? That's a good lad..."  
  
Harry walked to the shelf, and grabbed the blue vial of potion. He went back over to where they were standing and used a dropper to drip five large drops of the serum into the 'Draco Malfoy' who had attacked him.  
  
"May I question him, professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Certainly" replied the old man.  
  
"What is your name?" Harry asked as he shifted his attention to the person who had attacked him.  
  
"Vincent Crabbe- Senior" he said, and at once his appearance changed back to normal. He no longer looked like Draco.  
  
"Why did you attack me?"  
  
"Orders."  
  
"Orders from who?"  
  
"My Lord"  
  
"Lord who?"  
  
"Voldemort"  
  
"Is Lucius Malfoy alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He's under the Dementor's kiss."  
  
"How did Voldemort like that?"  
  
"He was extremely angry."  
  
"Do you know the names of any other deatheaters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"List all of the Death Eaters you know that are not already in Azkaban."  
  
"Pyrites, Kenzington, Hagely, Fletcher, Fudge, Bagman, Jetson, Farnsworth, Greensburg, Matson, Parkinson, Pigsnout, Ralston, Jambo, Yyang, Renabut, Listenpoth, Xan, Swartz, Oppinheimer, Insubordinate, Callistan, Crouch, Denmark, Weasley, Weatherby, Diesel, Killer, Uunnagnag the Giant, Jugson, and Mulciber. I think that's all.  
  
"First of all, Jugson and Mulciber- they are under the Dementors Kiss- how are they out there?"  
  
"Their sons"  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Evan Jugson and Clayton Mulciber"  
  
"And when you said Fletcher?"  
  
"Mundungus Fletcher."  
  
"Is he in the Order of Phoenix?"  
  
"Yes, but he spies for us."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"A few years."  
  
"Are you certain that he is loyal to Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Fudge?"  
  
"Minister Cornelius Fudge has been a death eater since graduating from Durmstrang."  
  
"I thought he went to Hogwarts..."  
  
"No, he didn't"  
  
"How is Minister Fudge useful to Voldemort"  
  
"He influences people in the ministry and controls the Daily Prophet for us."  
  
"So the Daily Prophet is run by Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And what about Bagman? Would that be Ludo Bagman, who works at the ministry?"  
  
"No, his father, Ludus Bagman. Ludo used to be a death eater but chickened out."  
  
"So Voldemort wants him executed, right?"  
  
"Correct"  
  
"And Farnsworth, Greensburg, Matson, Ralston, Parkinson, Pigsnout, and Jambo- they all have children in first year at Hogwarts, correct?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What are their first names?- the Death Eater not their kid."  
  
"Jed Farnsworth, Humpfrey Greensburg, Scott Matson, Jason Pigsnout, Johnny Parkinson, Eric Ralston, and Brett Jambo."  
  
"Are any of their children interested in becoming Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Farnsworth, Greensburg, Pigsnout, Matson and Jambo."  
  
"So Donald Parkinson and Gina Ralston want nothing to do with your organization?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How old are Death Eaters when they are initiated?"  
  
"13"  
  
"So, if they decide not to join..."  
  
"They will most likely be executed along with their mother because it is her fault that they were born."  
  
"Do you really think that it is the mothers fault?"  
  
"No, but this way we blame it on our wives so that we don't get avada- ed."  
  
"And Crouch?"  
  
"Barty Crouch"  
  
"Senior or Junior?"  
  
"Junior."  
  
"But he's in Azkaban."  
  
"No- Voldemort freed him and stuck Pettigrew there in his place."  
  
"So Pettigrew is in Azkaban?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Weatherby?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"What is his position?"  
  
"He used to be Crouch Senior's personal secretary before he joined us."  
  
"Is that why Crouch Sr. kept calling Percy Weasley 'Weatherby' two years ago?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"And what is this 'Weatherby' guy's full name?"  
  
"Johan Augustus Weatherby."  
  
Harry paused, dreading to ask.  
  
"And Weasley?"  
  
"Percival Weasley, called Percy"  
  
"And what does he do?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"All he does is hang around Crouch- Junior, but I think he is trying to get back into his family to convince them that being near Harry Potter isn't a good idea."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"Because Voldemort thinks that if Harry Potter thinks that his friends don't even like him, then he might go into depression."  
  
"And why does he want him to go into depression?"  
  
"He will be easier to attack."

"That's the only reason?"

"Yes."  
  
"Okay- do you know of any upcoming plans of attack on anyone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Describe in as much detail as you can."  
  
"Diagon Alley- 3 Days after Halloween. We march in from the west from the back entrance to Diagon Alley, pass Olivanders, Gambol and Japes, and the Magical Menagerie and in front of Gringotts. The wonderful thing is, it's a sneak attack. We will all be wearing normal wizarding robes, and attack everyone in sight. There will be much bloodshed that day."  
  
"Any more planned?"  
  
"Only one more- Christmas Holidays- well, actually on Christmas Eve and Christmas, we are going to have Death Eaters positioned, hiding in the forbidden forest. When Potter comes out with his little friends, we'll avada their sorry asses and Potter will be dead!"  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what of Pyrites?"  
  
"Pyrites is Voldemort's right-hand man- and has been since Pettigrew went to Azkaban. A position that every death eater longs for- Pyrites is envied by every Death Eater."  
  
"Is there anything particularly interesting about him?"  
  
"Other than doing everything and anything our Lord tells him too, he always wears white gloves..."  
  
"I need first names for these", said Harry, consulting the list he had made of the names when Crabbe had listed them off.  
  
"Kenzington-", he read.  
  
"Brad", Crabbe answered.  
  
"Hagely-"  
  
"Joseph"  
  
"Jetson-"  
  
"Michael"  
  
"Yyang-"  
  
"Yying"  
  
"Renabut-"  
  
"Christopher"  
  
"Listenpoth-"  
  
"Robert"  
  
"Xan-"  
  
"Juan"  
  
"Swartz-"  
  
"Montag"  
  
"Oppinheimer-"  
  
"Beatty"  
  
"Insubordinate-"  
  
"Joe"  
  
"Callistan-"  
  
"Paul"  
  
"Denmark-"  
  
"Timothy"  
  
"Diesel-"  
  
"Mark"  
  
"Killer-"  
  
"Sam"  
  
"And the giant?"  
  
"You mean Uunnagnag?"  
  
"Yeah, is he the only giant you have siding with you?"  
  
"Yes, the others didn't find it convenient."  
  
"Alright, moving on. Where is Voldemort located right now?"  
  
"A small village just south of Switzerland. If you take a right on Swiss Boulevard, and a left on to Chocolate Way, there is a huge mansion- he's hiding there."  
  
"Dumbledore- get the Order of Pheonix on that."  
  
"Yes sir!" said Dumbledore, giving him a fake salute. "I think we've gotten all we will out of this one. Besides, the potion is beginning to wear off."  
  
"Frescado!" Dumbledore exclaimed, and Crabbe froze.  
  
"Freezing charm," he explained. "Never wears out. This way he can't escape."  
  
"I need to get down to the ministry, so I need you two to do me a favor," Dumbledore said, looking from Harry to Draco.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Take this" he said, handing Harry a bit of parchment. "It has the passwords to the common rooms and their location. Enter and tell them that no one is to leave their common room because there is a Death Eater in the building. Then go to the Professor's Lounge- that password is on here and inform them. Tell them I sent you. Oh, and after you leave each room, place this spell on the door- it will make it so they can't get out even if they want to. The incantation is 'serratura', pronounced ser-a-turh-a"  
  
"Will do Professor," Harry said. "C'mon Drake"  
  
They exited Dumbledore's office and Draco spoke for the first time since seeing Crabbe, who was disguised as him.  
  
"Lets get Slytherin out of the way first."  
  
"Good idea- that was wild, wasn't it?"  
  
"Hang on- wasn't Crabbe supposed to be in Azkaban?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder..."  
  
They walked down to the dungeons talking about what they had heard. When they arrived at a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, they muttered the password 'mudblood' with distaste, and entered.  
  
"Attention!" Draco called.  
  
"Look! It's the blood traitor!" Pansy sneered.  
  
"Listen, pug-face" Harry said.  
  
"Dumbledore sent us down with a message. There is a Death Eater in the building and although most of you don't care, you are not to leave the common room."  
  
They left quickly, muttering 'serratura' after they left.  
  
"Hufflepuff's the closest from here" Draco said.  
  
So, they went and delivered Dumbledore's message to the Hufflepuffs, and then the Ravenclaws, who listened much better then the Slytherins. Still, they placed the 'serratura' spell on the door after each. They then went to the Professor's Lounge, informed them of the full extent of the events, and locked them in. They quickly ran to their own common room and got Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, Lily and James, and Hermione and explained to them what had happened as they made their way to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
When they got there, they muttered the password (Mandrake) to the Fat Lady and entered.  
  
A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! I know that that seems like an unnatural place to stop, but I had to end it somewhere because it was getting too long (I need to keep my chapters at a medium length so that the story can continue longer). Please review, you know my deal. Also, I got the first names Beatty and Montag from Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury, just to let you know (we have to read it for english). Also- Pyrites was taken from www.jkrowling.com - he was jk's idea that was never used. i think thats it for now! Review!  
  
REVIEWS=I POST SOON


	18. Voldemort and Walter

A/N: Before I start, I'd just like to say that I have had a case of writer's block and I don't even know where to go with the plot after this. Please review or email me address is at the bottom of the story and let me know what you think should happen next. Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter Eighte**e**n- Voldemort and Walter**

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Harry called. Immediately, silence swept over the room like a thick fog rolling in over a dry plain.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that you all have heard what happened between me and the Death Eater who looked like Draco from a certain two first years."- Harry paused- "However, looks can be deceiving. The Death Eater who attacked me was Vincent Crabbe- Senior."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not evil," Draco added.  
  
"The Death Eater is currently under a spell so that he cannot move up in Dumbledore's office, but we are not to leave this room, for any reason."  
  
People began throwing nervous glances at one another. What if the Death Eater somehow managed to escape?  
  
"No need to worry," Harry announced, as though he had read their minds. "I for one trust Albus' capability to cast a simple freezing charm."  
  
This appeared to have reassured most of the Gryffindor students, as the worried looks on their face seemed to have faded into nothingness.  
  
"Besides" announced Ron, nodding at Harry. "We brought food."  
  
Harry snapped his fingers, and the ceiling turned into the night's sky, which slightly resembled the ceiling of Hogwarts' Great Hall. Chocolate Frogs began to rain from it. He clapped his hands and a table set itself up against a wall. He whistled and big mugs of butterbeer appeared on top of it.  
  
"God Harry, you've been practicing!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. And I had this whole thing planned out for the Gryffindors a few days, I guess it was just luck that they got stuck in here- that way no one misses out."  
  
"Hey- where are Sirius and Drew?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh my god- we forgot about them!" Lily exclaimed. James rushed to calm her down- it wasn't very good to get over-excited when you were pregnant, especially now that she was six months along.  
  
"I'll go get them," Harry said. "They are in their common room right?"  
  
Sirius, Drew, Ron, and temporarily Fred and George all had bedrooms on the same staircase, but because of Drew's age (he was only two years old), his room connected to Sirius'. They also shared a common room, which connected the two rooms.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry left to go get Sirius and Drew, sealing the common room as he left.  
  
"Damn" he thought. "I can't get back in! I don't even know the countercurse!"  
  
He slid down the wall, finally sitting, propped up against it.  
  
"Why in the bloody hell am I supposed to do now?" he said, speaking aloud to himself. "Why does it always happen to me?"  
  
The nearest portrait turned to him- "You'd better be taking your wand out sir. I've heard rumors that a man in a black cloak is roaming the school looking for you."  
  
"Great, just great. My day just keeps getting better and better."  
  
"Just trying to help," the portrait responded.  
  
"Thanks," he replied, walking away. He fumbled in the pocket of his cloak for his wand. "Damnit! I left it in the Common Room. Guess I'll have to go wandless... even though Dumbledore expressly forbid me to practice wandless magic in the corridors..."  
  
A grin slowly spread over Harry's face. If anyone had witnessed it, they would have been scared- very scared.  
  
"This could be fun!"  
  
He continued walking, toward the portrait where his common room was located, but thought better of it once he realized that someone could be watching him.  
  
'No way', he thought. 'I'm not endangering Sirius again! And especially Drew!'  
  
Harry began to pace. He had no clue where to go. He couldn't get into any of the common rooms, or back to his. He didn't want to go back to the Headmasters office, and there was a Death Eater looking for him.  
  
'Great... What do I do now?' he thought. 'Ah! The Room of Requirement!'  
  
Just then, Harry had a wonderful thought. If he were to go to the Room of Requirement, then he might just be able to find a portkey there that would take him to his common room. Harry began to walk purposefully, with direction.  
  
Down a corridor, up a flight of stairs, and he stopped. He hadn't reached the Room yet, but he'd heard something.  
  
His scar seared with pain.  
  
'Voldemort' he thought.  
  
Harry turned around, facing Voldemort in the face.  
  
"So we meet again Tom!"  
  
"Do not address me by my filthy Muggle father's name! I am Lord Voldemort". Voldemort cackled.  
  
"So Tom, come to finish me off, I suppose?" Harry asked, stalling for time. He had fought off Bellatrix Lestrange in the summer, but Voldemort was much more powerful than her. Harry put on a brave face, but inside he was terrified.  
  
"We will duel."  
  
"But I don't have my wand!"  
  
"Yes! Finally, he is unarmed!" Voldemort said as he looked up at the ceiling, as if talking to someone.  
  
"Unarmed?"  
  
"Yes you idiot boy! Unarmed! As in not having your wand!"  
  
"Is it just me, or are we having a conversation?"  
  
"I believe we are! But I am about to kill you now!"  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Harry screamed as Voldemort raised his want.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort as Harry countered with a simple "Protego!"  
  
Unfortunately, because Harry was not using his wand, there was no connection this time. But what did happen was even more extraordinary.  
  
The two spells collided, the green killing curse joining with the red countercurse. The two swirled together, and then the light that was the two spells turned rainbow. Harry and Voldemort stood, entranced.  
  
The light spread throughout the entire corridor, and then quickly absorbed back into the small ball of light, which sucked in all of the light and hardened.  
  
Voldemort went to reach for it, but Harry was too quick.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he yelled, and Voldemort was sent flying backwards before he could even counter.  
  
Harry ran to pick up the small, rainbow ba ll, which had fallen after it had hardened. He hastily shoved it in his cloak pocket, and pretended as if he had never saw it.  
  
Voldemort walked back.  
  
"Where is it?" he snapped.  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
"You know what I am talking about!"  
  
"No, I really don't"  
  
Harry could feel Voldemort trying to get into his mind. He cleared it, just as he had learned to.  
  
Voldemort looked disappointed, most likely because he couldn't read Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Okay Potter," he spat. "Give it to me!"  
  
"Give you what?" Harry said, still playing dumb.  
  
Voldemort laughed, a menacing laugh it was. He then pointed his wand at himself, muttered something and was gone, but not before exclaiming 'we will meet again'.  
  
Harry sighed. "That is impossible. You cant apparate or dissapparate inside the school!"  
  
Something inside his brain clicked.  
  
"Invisibility!" Harry exclaimed. "mostrare l'invisibilità!".  
  
But Voldemort had gotten too far. There were no invisible people in the corridors. Harry knew this because he had just preformed the spell that would reveal those who were invisible.  
  
Harry rushed to the Room of Requirement, and thrust open the door. Inside was a very small white room with white plush carpeting. Harry almost felt as though he was in a hospital. An old shoe lay in the middle of the room, black in color. This made it contrast everything else, so it was extremely visible. Harry picked up the shoe, aware that it was a portkey, and felt the familiar tug at his navel as the room began to spin.  
  
"God, I hate this," Harry thought.  
  
The portkey transported him to inside his common room.  
  
"Sirius! Drew! SIRIUS! DREW!"  
  
They emerged from their common room, came down the stairs, and into the common room.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Drew exclaimed.  
  
"Hey Drew."  
  
"What's up, favorite godson of mine?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Voldemort... and a party in the Gryffindor Common Room."  
  
"Party? Great! Wait... what? Did you just say Voldemort?"  
  
"Yeah, he just showed up in the corridor. But he's gone now."  
  
"Wait- what?"  
  
"I was walking down here to get you guys because you got left behind when Voldemort showed up and I had to duel him and then I blocked the killing curse and this rainbow thingy came out of it, but I didn't have my wand and then I went to the Room of Requirement to get a portkey here."  
  
"Wow... you blocked the killing curse again, Harry? How many times is it now?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't keep count."  
  
"But I do... that's.... 7 times that you've either escaped Voldie or survived the killing curse- because I counted what you told me about killing my darling cousin Bella... thanks for that."  
  
"You keep count???"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"That's sick. Anyway, lets just go."  
  
They left the common room and walked back up to the Room of Requirement so that they could get another portkey to the Gryffindor Commonroom. Seeing as the portrait was sealed and all.  
  
Harry opened the door to the Room of Requirement. The walls and carpeting were now black and a fluffy white cat lay sleeping in the middle of the room.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. "The room gave us a cat as our portkey?"  
  
"Well, it uses what it can find," Sirius explained.  
  
Drew let go of Harry's hand, which he had been holding, and ran over to pet the cat.  
  
"Drew! No!" Harry cried out.  
  
Drew turned.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because that kitty is a portkey and if you touch it, you will leave without us. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Harry explained.  
  
Drew grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to the cat. Sirius followed.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three." Harry ordered.  
  
"One, two, three!" Drew said, counting. They all reached out to touch the cat, and with the familiar pull on all of their navels once again, they were transported into the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone began clapping.  
  
"Me keep kitty?" Drew asked Harry.  
  
"You have to ask Sirius." Harry said, as he walked away to go find his mom and dad.  
  
"Me keep kitty?" Drew repeated to Sirius.  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
"What kitty's name?"  
  
"The cat doesn't have a name." Sirius explained. "You can name it, though."  
  
"Harry has a kitty named Tiger."  
  
"That's right," Sirius said. "What is your kitty' s name?"  
  
"Walter." announced Drew, after a brief pause. He was thinking back to Harry's birthday party when Peeves had pelted everyone with water balloons.  
  
"Walter it is." Sirius said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Come on Walter. Find Harry." Drew told the cat, as he walked off to find Harry.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know that it's been a while since I've posted. I've had an extremely severe case of writer's block. And even now I cant think of anything to follow this... grr...  
  
** So, if you have any ideas about where I should take this plot, tell me in a review or email me (sugarcraziesarahhotmail.com) and let me know. I really need some ideas.**  
  
Anyway, please review now!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
